One Tree Hill
by not-so-average-07
Summary: Welcome to Tree Hill Winchester family...you probably could have gotten into less trouble where you're from.
1. Move Along

**AU: Starts off in Junior year. Keith and Karen had triplets at the end of their Senior year, Lucas, Nathan and Isabella. Dan is in jail for murdering Keith at the end of the kids Sophomore year. Slight crossover with Supernatural. Couples might be off at first but will end up as Naley, Leyton, Bram and DeanBella…let's just call them Della. **

**There will be a bit of a Deb side to Karen in the beginning, but she will get better, eventually. I own Bella and that's about it. Review if you like.**

**Chapter One: Move Along**

I shut off the annoying buzzing sound that was filling my room and walked into the bathroom. I showered, did my hair and makeup then got dressed. I slid on my shoes and took my bags downstairs and put them in the car. After that I ran back upstairs and grabbed Lucas and Nathan's bags and also put them in the car. Then I ran back up the stairs for the third time, I walked down the hall and went into Lucas's room where he was still under the covers. I grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

"Whoever you are I hate you."

"You love me. Now get up."

I smacked his leg and left his room continuing my way down the hall to Nathan's room. I walked in and woke him up as well. He threw a stuffed basketball at my head. I picked it up off of the floor and threw it back at him.

"Time to get up Nate."

I ran downstairs and grabbed everything I would need. As I was putting the bacon in the frying pan I heard both showers start. By the time they walked into the kitchen I had breakfast on the table.

"Looks good Bella."

"Yeah, thanks Bell."

"No problem. Eat up."

During breakfast the boys talked basketball as usual. When we were done Lucas and Nathan took care of the dishes while I grabbed the extra plate full of food and glass of milk. Making sure I had both balanced I walked up the staircase again and to the master bedroom. Without knocking I walked in, our mom was sitting in her chair staring out of the window. I set the fresh food down and grabbed the old dishes plus the two empty wine bottles. I just shook my head and walked back to the kitchen. Nathan looked up at me.

"How is she?"

I just held up the two empty bottles as my response.

"Figures."

"Let's just get to school."

"Yeah, let's go Nate."

I grabbed two sets of Keys and threw Lucas's to him. After that we walked outside and I followed the boys to school in my car. When we got there Luke parked in between his girlfriend Brooke Davis and Nathan's girlfriend Peyton Sawyer. I slid in next to Brooke on the other side. I hopped out of my car and grabbed my bag from Nathan. Then we all leaned against Peyton's car.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey mini Scott."

"Brooke, Peyton. What's up?"

"Brooke's in a bit of a mood. Mandatory tryouts thanks to Turner."

"Okay?"

"And that means that you and Peyton have to help me today after school."

"I can't."

"You better be dying."

"The boys have practice so I have to go to the garage and meet with the potential buyer then I have to go to the café to relieve Jess."

"Oh, Bella I'm sorry."

"It's okay Brooke. Let's just get to class."

I grabbed both her and Nathan and together we walked to out English class and took the three seats in the back row. That's when I noticed the two people sitting in front of us. I had never seen them before. I reached forward and tapped the girl on the shoulder, both of them looked at me.

"Hey sorry, are you guys new here?"

"Yeah, us and our brother. I'm Haley James and this is my brother Sam Winchester."

"James and Winchester?"

"Adopted."

"Right, I'm Bella Scott and this is my best friend Brooke Davis. Next to me is my twin brother Nathan, actually we're triplets, we have a brother, Lucas."

They all said hello and nice to meet you. We got the initial meet and greet stuff out of the way. Haley, Sam and their brother Dean were from California, they moved here after their dad, John, retired from the Marine Corps. As class was starting I told Haley and Sam to find us at lunch. The first half of the day flew by like it normally did. Soon enough Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, Skills, Junk, Fergie, Mouth and I were all at our regular table laughing and joking around. I spotted Haley, Sam and another guy who I was assuming was Dean, I got Haley's attention and waved them over. When the three of them made their way across the quad I stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Okay, for those of you who don't know this is Haley James and her brothers Sam and Dean Winchester. Haley is adopted which explains the different last name thing. So Peyton you have something in common with the new girl. You three this is Peyton Sawyer who is dating my brother Nathan Scott, Brooke Davis who is with my other brother Lucas Scott, Skills Taylor who has something going on with a cheerleader and I will find out which one, Mouth McFadden, Junk and Fergie."

I sat down and easy conversation followed the introductions. I listened in here and there, learning about the Winchester-James crew just like everyone else.

"So if you are 18 then why are you a Junior?"

I looked to where Nathan and Lucas were talking to Dean.

"I missed my Junior year."

"Why?"

"What happened?"

"Uh, I was on my way home from Football practice when I was slammed into by a semi. The driver had fallen asleep at the wheel. I spent five months in the hospital then another one and a half at home recovering. Today is my first day back at school and off of super overbearing worried parent routine."

"Wow. At least the Scott's weren't the only ones with a sucky year."

"I'm sorry what?"

I glared at Brooke and she shut her mouth and looked down at her food.

"It's nothing. Anyone have study hall in the library next?"

Haley stood up and grabbed Dean.

"We do."

"Cool. Let's go."

I grabbed my stuff and led them to the library where we found an empty table in the back where we wouldn't interrupt anyone if we felt like talking.

"Bella?"

"Haley?"

"I saw Brooke's bag earlier. Is she a cheerleader?"

"Captain. Peyton and I are on the squad too, why?"

"Haley bop here was a cheerleader at our last school."

"Perfect timing James the principal was making mandatory tryouts so other girls didn't feel left out. They were after school. I will text Brooke and tell her to cancel cause I found a girl."

"You don't have too."

"I'd rather cheer with you than any of the other girls in this school. I would severely injure myself if Rachel Gatina ended up on the squad."

I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Brooke. _Haley Cheers._ Two minutes later I got a response. _She's in. Practice in the gym at four. We'll suit her up then. I have something she can practice in._ I out my phone away and looked at Haley.

"You're in. Practice is at four in the gym. You'll get a uniform, bag, sneakers, warm-ups and pom poms. Plus your locker assignment for things. Brooke had something you can practice in today. We buy the uniforms then keep them, we only trade if they no longer fit. We keep everything actually so it runs about 250 dollars. You can get the money to Brooke whenever or if there is a problem you can talk to her and figure something out no big deal. Welcome to the Ravens."

"Are you serious?"

"About cheerleading? Always."

"Thanks Bella, will you tell mom and dad when you get home Dean?"

"Sure thing Hales."

We talked for the remaining time, when the bell rang we all went off our separate ways. The rest of the day went by fast like the first half and all too soon I found myself standing outside of my dad's garage holding the keys in my hand. I shook away all of the memories that came with being there and walked in. I opened up the garage door then walked into the office to gather all of the paperwork and things to prepare for the potential buyer. Ten minutes later the guy showed up.

"Hello?"

I hopped off of the desk and walked out to the floor.

"Dean?"

"Bella?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Dean?"

I turned and finally saw that there was another guy in the room with us. He was Dean's height, dressed in jeans, a T-shirt and a jacket.

"Bella Scott, this is my father John Winchester. Dad this is Bella."

I stepped forward and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too, I'm sorry I was just expecting someone"

"Older? Yeah, the first time you called you talked to my brother Lucas and the second time you talked to my brother Nathan. We're triplets so we're all 17."

"The ad said something about a Karen Scott?"

"My mom, she won't be here. I will be handling the deal."

"Okay then, let's look around."

An hour and forty five minutes later we were all sitting in the office. I think I did a damn good job impressing Dean and his father by being able to answer every question they fired at me.

"The place is great Bella, well taken care of and very successful from what I learned. So why is your family selling?"

"You want the truth Mr. Winchester?"

"Please."

"Okay, well my parents were married young, they were just Juniors in high school and everyone thought they were crazy, and they were. They were crazy about each other. Senior year things got a little difficult when my mom got pregnant with my brothers and I but they held strong and my dad took out a loan, bought this place and made it into one of the most successful garages in the state within two years. We had a good life Mr. Winchester. But things don't always stay the same do they? My dad had a brother, Dan. Dan was jealous of my dad because Dan was in love with my mom. He played it off well but I never liked him. He was always an asshole and treated my father horribly. One day last June, the last day of school actually, my dad went to Dan's to talk to him about possibly going into business together. I don't know what happened or where the conversation went, all I know is that my uncle, my father's brother, picked up a gun and shot my father. Dan Scott is serving life behind bars, and he is the reason you aren't meeting with my mother because frankly, she isn't up to much of anything right now. I like you Mr. Winchester, and I really like Haley, Sam and Dean. I'm ready to have you sign these papers and to let you take over this place but I need you to hear something."

"Of course."

"My dad prided himself on putting out quality work, but even more than that, he prided himself on being able to know the first names of his customers and to be able to ask about their families. People liked coming here, not because of the price but because of my dad and the guy that he was. My brothers and I just want to know that the reputation of this place being customer friendly and comforting will remain the same."

"You have my word. I'm sorry about your father Bella."

"Thank you. Here are the papers. Just sign your name and you are all set."

"And you and your family, you're sure about this?"

"Mr. Winchester, either we sell it to someone we choose, or we have to see it sitting here empty."

"Okay, if you are sure. I'll take it."

I handed him a pen and after looking through the papers he signed all the copies. One for him, the bank, his lawyers, us and our lawyers. We stood up and walked out of the garage. After making sure the lights were off and all of the doors were locked I handed him the keys.

"Thank you, it was nice meeting you Bella."

"You too Mr. Winchester. See you tomorrow Dean."

"Bye, Bella."

We walked off in separate directions. I got into my car and drove across town to Karen's Café. My mom's business that I had been running for the past three almost four months. I walked in and saw Jess behind the counter.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Jess, get out of here."

"You sure you'll be okay on your own?"

"Yeah, go on home Jess."

"Okay, see you in the morning Bella."

"Bye."

Jess grabbed her things, clocked out then walked out of the café. I set my stuff behind the counter, pulled on my apron, clocked in and got right to work. It was the time of the day where sports practices were getting out along with work so it was about to get busy. Twenty minutes later Lucas and Nathan walked in.

"You okay Bell?"

"Yeah but if you're hungry then make it yourself I only have two hands."

"We can help."

"Your homework done?"

"Not yet."

"Finish that and we'll talk."

Nathan grabbed a booth while Lucas went back to make him and Nathan some dinner. As I was refilling drinks and taking orders I looked over at them leaning over the booth doing their homework, eating and joking around. My heart ached, I used to be over there with them and I miss it. I snapped out of it though and threw myself back into my normal grind. I let out a sigh of relief when eight rolled around, just one more hour till I could lock the door. Then I would stay, go over the books, cash out and put the money in the bank bag to drop off tomorrow when the bank opened at five. Lucas and Nathan did the dishes that were in the sink then came out and gave me a hug.

"See you at home."

"Okay, mom's dinner is in the fridge just heat it up for thirty minutes in the oven, and I left directions on how to use the oven so we avoid another mishap."

"One time."

"Anyway, take that up to her and just leave the other dishes in the sink, I'll get those when I get home. And Nathan, if there are empty bottles, don't say anything okay?"

"I know Bells, keep the peace. See you at home. Love you."

"Love you Bell."

"Love you guys too. Bye."

They grabbed their things from behind the counter and soon they were gone. The bell went off a minute later and I looked up. Haley, Sam, Dean, John and a woman all walked in. I'm guessing she's the mom.

"Hey guys, welcome and please take a seat anywhere. I'll be right with you."

I went behind the counter and grabbed five rarely used menus that we kept for tourists and new additions to the town. It wouldn't take long before they didn't need a menu. I grabbed my order pad and walked to their table. After passing out menus I grabbed a pen.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"Pepsi."

"Pepsi."

"Pepsi."

"Water please."

"Beer sounds good, wait, Bella can you even serve me?"

"The cops tend to look the other way for now."

"Right."

"I'll be right back with your drinks."

I walked around back and grabbed a tray before filling up four cups and grabbing a beer from the fridge. I felt a little out of breath so I leaned against the counter for a minute then walked back out and passed out their drinks.

"Bella?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"My husband tells me that you are the one he bought the garage from. And Haley tells me that you got her on the cheerleading squad. I just wanted to thank you for being so kind to my kids on their first day, and to John this afternoon."

"It's not a problem ma'am. Haley and Sam seem like great people. And I'm sure Dean will grow on me eventually."

"Hey!"

They all laughed then his mom looked back at me.

"I'm Mary by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Winchester, I would introduce you to my brother's but they left about two minutes before you walked in the door."

"Next time, and call me Mary."

"Okay Mary, you guys ready to order or do you need more time."

"Just a few more minutes Bella, and hey, thanks again for the squad. Brooke and Peyton are great, I think I'm really going to like it."

"I'm sure you will Haley, and fair warning, we call Brooke the cheer Nazi for a reason."

She laughed and smiled at me.

"Thanks."

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

I walked away from their table and over to the other two tables that were left. I cleaned up, took care of their bills and put my tips in the jar under the counter then put the dirty dishes in the sink and wiped down the tables. The Winchester's were the only ones left. I walked back over.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. I'll have the bacon cheeseburger and fries."

"Chicken ceaser salad with ranch please."

"Bacon cheeseburger and fries."

"Regular hamburger with everything on it and fries."

"I'll take a bowl of the chili and a side salad with ranch."

"You got it."

I went in back and put the hamburgers, bacon and cheese on the grill. Then I got everything out to make Mary and Haley's salad. When those were down I grabbed the container of ranch and set it on the tray as well. Then I went back to the hamburgers and saw that they were ready. I put the meat, cheese, bacon, lettuce and tomato on a bun then onto a plate with steaming fries and set that on the tray then repeated the process with John's order. Then I grabbed Sam's and put lettuce tomato and onion on his. In the center of the tray I put ketchup, mustard and mayonnaise. Then in my other hand I balanced a tray of fresh drinks. When I walked into the dining area I set the food down on an empty table and passed out the fresh drinks first, picking up the empty cups. After setting that tray down I handed out the meals.

"We put the condiments on the table because people don't always like all of them on their meal so we found it easier if they picked those themselves."

"That's great, thanks."

"No problem, enjoy your meal and just let me know if you need anything else."

"Will do, thank you Bella."

I nodded and walked in back to start cleaning up. I got the grill clean and the rest of the dishes done before walking back out. They were about finished.

"Can I get you guys anything else?"

"Well since your closing soon can we just have a few slices of apple pie to go please?"

"Sure thing."

I walked behind the counter, and grabbed the apple pie I just took out of the oven for tomorrow and slid it into a box then walked back out and set it on the table. Then I set down the bill which John grabbed.

"You didn't charge for the slices."

"It's a whole pie, just out of the oven and there is no charge on it. Welcome to Tree Hill."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want too. You'll take good care of the garage and I got some new friends out of the deal. Just take the pie."

Dean grabbed the box and held it close to his chest.

"Yeah dad, take the pie."

I laughed and cleared off their table. When I walked back out to the main room they were putting their jackets on.

"Money's on the table it's all set."

"Okay. See you three tomorrow at school."

"See you at school."

"Night Bella."

"Night."

"Nice seeing you again Bella."

"You too Mr. Winchester."

"John."

"Okay John, night."

"Night."

"It was nice meeting you Bella."

"You too Mary."

They were about to walk out of the door when I saw Haley's hat on the floor.

"Hey wait!"

I grabbed her hat but before I got to her the phone rang. I ran to the counter and grabbed it.

"Karen's café. Hey Jess, really? That's great Jess tell him I said congratulations. What? Tomorrow? No, that's not problem at all, okay. I'll miss you too Jess, good luck. Bye."

I set the phone down then walked Haley's hat over to her. I saw the rest of them sitting in the car.

"Thanks Bella, what was that about?"

"Nothing, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing, what?"

"Can you get my homework for me tomorrow and give it to Nathan after school? I'll call the office and make sure they have it ready for you. And I know you aren't Nathan or Lucas so you won't forget to pick it up."

"Sure, not a problem."

"Thanks Haley, just give it to Nathan after practice tomorrow."

"Okay, night Bella."

"Goodnight."

When Haley walked out of the door I locked it behind her and shut off the front lights. Then I went in back and finished cleaning the dishes and kitchen and after that I mopped the floor. Then I grabbed the box of out the cashier and the bank bag from under the counter along with the book we kept our records in. after going through all of that, putting all of the money that had to go to the bank in the bank bag then my bookbag, I put more money in the cash register then the change box and set the register back where it belonged locked, the change box and book under the counter and grabbed my things. After turning all the lights off and double checking everything I set the alarm and locked the front door behind me. I took what Jess made in tips to her house and slid then envelope under the door then went home. I walked into the kitchen at 11:15. Nathan and Lucas were already in bed. I unloaded the dishwasher from this morning and put the dishes from the sink in and turned that on. Then I sat at the table and did my homework. By the time I was done with that, changed and crawling into bed it was 1:45. I was out before my head hit the pillow.

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

**Chapter titles and lyrics: Move Along by The All American Rejects. **


	2. Far Away

**Wow, the first chapter was a lot longer than I normally write but there is something about this story that just sucks me in and makes me lose track of time. Here's the second chapter. There will be a bit more Karen interaction with Bella and like I said she's a bit like Deb. Imagine how she was when Keith died then just add in Deb like qualities. **

My alarm went off at four in the morning. Two hours and fifteen minutes of sleep, nice. I rolled out of bed and jumped into the shower. Then I went downstairs and made a quick breakfast for the boys and mom when they woke up. After that I set Luke's alarm for him and left a note saying I was at the café and to wake Nathan and stuff. It was quarter to five when I left the house, I was running really late. I was passing the bank when I saw Mr. Mercer, then President. I pulled over and got out of the car.

"Mr. Mercer?"

"Good morning Bella, you're here early."

"I know, something came up so I was hoping I could drop this off with you?"

I held up the bank bag from the night before. He walked over and took it from me.

"Certainly. How's your mom Bella?"

"Uh, I better get going, we open in ten minutes and I need to get coffee made. Thanks. Mr. Mercer see you tomorrow."

I got back into my car and got to the café at 4:51, the coffee was brewing at 4:53 and I was turning things on and getting things heated up. I wrote the day's specials on the board and unlocked the door at 5:00. The first customer walked in at 5:05.

"Morning Mr. Harrison, two coffee's to go and a chocolate chip muffin right?"

"You got it Bella. Where's Jess?"

"Jess quit yesterday. He fiancé got that job in New York."

"Good for them."

"Yeah, it will be good for them. Here you go Mr. Harrison."

"Thank you Isabella, see you tomorrow."

"You got it. Have a good day."

"You too."

He paid his bill then grabbed his things and left. I knew that I had until 5:30 when Mrs. Crandall and her husband would be here for breakfast so I ran in the back and started making another pie. At five thirty I had the apples cut up and all the ingredients lined up on the counter. The bell went off. I walked out with two coffees in my hand and set them on the counter.

"Good morning Isabella, what are you doing here?"

"Jess is gone, Mark got the job."

"Good for them!"

"Oh yeah, so what will it be today?"

"Well I'll take scrambled eggs with white toast and hash browns."

"Okay, Mr. Crandall?"

"I'll take the same Bella."

"Coming right up."

The morning continued on like that. At nine I had the pie sitting on the counter and was cleaning up after the Smith's when the bell went off again. I looked up and saw Mary and John walk in.

"Bella? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Right, something came up."

"What happened?"

"Jess, the girl we had working here had to quit, she and her fiancé are moving to New York so I have to come in until I find someone to replace her."

"You can't miss school Bella."

"I appreciate your concern but really it's fine. What can I get you?"

"Just two coffee's right now."

"Okay, coming right up."

I grabbed two mugs and filled them with coffee then sat them on the counter where the Winchester's were sitting.

"What can I get you for breakfast?"

"Two eggs over easy, bacon and white toast please."

"Scrambled eggs, bacon and wheat toast thanks."

"Okay."

I went in back and made their order then walked out with their plates. It was a slow time for the café so only John and Mary were at the counter eating and Mr. McHenry was sitting at his regular table drinking coffee and reading the paper. I took the chance to get myself some breakfast. When John and Mary were done I walked back over to them.

"Anything else?"

"Actually Bella I was hoping to talk to you."

"Of course Mary."

"Well, back in California I worked in a restaurant. I know it's not the same as a small café but I kept the books and things like that. I was thinking about getting a job when we moved here and this seems like the perfect opportunity if you'll have me."

"Mary that's sweet of you, but this is so much work, it was just me and Jess, so the work load"

"I can handle it Bella."

"Are you sure? The door is open by five and you would be here until five when I got here and the cooking and cleaning up and everything can sometimes pileup"

"Bella, I'm a pretty decent cook myself and I am telling you that I will be fine. You need to go to school."

"Listen to her Bella."

"You're sure about this?"

"Yeah."

"Uh, okay. I'll have papers for you to sign by three."

"I'll be here. Tomorrow your butt is back at school, understood?"

"Yes ma'am. See you later. And thank you."

"Of course. Goodbye."

"Bye Bella."

"See you guys later."

I watched as they walked out of the door and shook my head in disbelief, I had just found a replacement for Jess without even really looking. I shook my head again then got back to work. By the time Nathan and Lucas got there I was beat, Mary had come back and signed the papers, I would meet her here at 4:15 tomorrow to go over everything and show her the books and system. Luke and Nathan walked in and sat at the counter.

"You've been here all day?"

"Yeah, Mark got the job so Jess had to quit."

"You missed school?"

"I had Haley get my work and give it to Nathan so I can do that tonight so I won't be behind and I found a replacement, actually she found me."

"What?"

"Mary Winchester offered herself for the job. Dean, Sam and Haley's mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I think she'll do a good job, there dad John is the one that bought the garage."

"What are they taking over?"

"Funny Luke, the parents are really nice, Mary lectured me about missing school so you don't need to go over that too."

"What time did you go to sleep Bells?"

"11:30."

"Oh, I didn't hear you."

"I'm sneaky like that. You two hungry?"

"We'll eat at home and your homework will be sitting there waiting for you got it?"

"Got it. Love you both."

"You too."

"Bye Bells."

Luke and Nathan walked out of the café. I love them but sometime they were dense, 11:30 my ass. I could tell them the truth but they would get upset. I know that if I asked for help they would give it but I can handle things and basketball is who they are, they need to focus on that so they have a chance at going to whatever school they want. I'm doing fine. I got back to work and when I flipped the open sign to closed at 9:00 I was exhausted. I went through the motions as usual and was out of there by 10:45. Then I went home and took care of their dishes and did the homework Haley had given to Nathan, that didn't take long so I was in bed by 12 which was amazing. My alarm went off at 3:30 this morning since I had to meet Mary at 4:15. I showered, dressed and left the house. When I met Mary I showed her everything that needed to be done in order to be ready for the morning.

"Jess did this every morning?"

"I came in, had the door open with her at five then went home and slept till about 6:45. Then I get up and shower if I didn't at four."

"Bella your 17 right?"

"Yeah."

"You little girl are way beyond your years. I will be here every morning and I can handle all of this, and I can go down the street to the bank to drop off the bag. You are going to stay home in the morning and sleep got it?"

"Mary, this is our business I can't shove it all off on you."

"You aren't, I'm taking it away so you don't run yourself sick doing all of this. It's almost five, go home Bella, sleep."

"You and John are some of the nicest people I've met Mary, thank you."

"Sleep Bella."

"Okay, okay. Here's your own set of keys. If you need anything I put my number in your cell phone so just call or text me and I will get back to you"

"Sleep."

"Fine. Going. I'll be here at five."

"Go."

I rolled my eyes and left the café. When I got home at five after five I changed back into sweats and slept until my second alarm went off at 6:45. Since I had showered earlier I just got up and changed again then I went down stairs and made breakfast before waking up Lucas and Nathan. While they were getting ready I took food to mom's room. When I walked in she was in that same chair with a bottle in her hand. I set down the food and picked up the old dishes and three empty bottles.

"Getting a bit ridiculous don't you think mom?"

She didn't even turn to look at me. But she did speak.

"Excuse me?"

"The sitting in your room, not leaving, drinking yourself into a stupor. It's getting old."

"You have no idea what I am going through."

"Right, cause I guess I didn't lose my father. You know that Jess had to quit so I had to miss school yesterday to run _**your **_business? No worries I found a great person to fill the vacancy. Nathan and Lucas are fine, remember them? Your other two kids. I make sure their fed and their homework is done. God, what the hell is wrong with you!?"

"I have nothing left."

"You have nothing? I am here, Lucas and Nathan, they are here. You have nothing? You know what mom keep doing what you're doing and I swear to you, you will have nothing. I can't even look at you right now."

"Then leave, it's time for my pills anyway."

"Please, it's always time for your pills."

I grabbed the dishes and walked downstairs to put them away. Lucas and Nathan were at the table eating breakfast.

"What's wrong?"

"Talked to mom."

"She talk back?"

"Slurred actually. This has to stop."

"It's only been three months Bella."

"Three months of pain killers and wine. We should call Cooper."

"He's gonna freak."

"She's right Luke, he can help us."

"What are we going to do? She's our mom."

"She needs help Luke."

"So you want to send away the only parent we have left?"

"Yes Luke I do, because we either send her away and she gets help or we _**bury**_ another parent and I can't do that again Luke, I can't."

The months of unshed tears, exhaustion and sadness came out full force. Lucas pulled me into his chest and motioned for Nathan to come over to.

"Okay Bells, but just give mom and few more weeks okay?"

"He's right Bell, she could pull herself out of this you know."

"Two weeks. Then we call Cooper."

"Okay, sounds fair."

"It's a plan, we gotta get to school, come on."

I cleaned up my face and grabbed my keys, then I followed the boys to school as usual. When we got there I noticed just how much my distractions kept me from seeing things right in front of my face. Nathan and Peyton weren't even speaking, Brooke and Lucas were together but off somehow, Mouth, Junk and Fergie were normal as always and Skills had his arm around Bevin. Haley and Sam were talking and laughing with Nathan and Dean was talking to the guys about something. I shook out of it when Peyton and Brooke came up to me.

"Hey Bells, ready for class?"

"Sure, come on."

Brooke and I grabbed Nathan, Haley and Sam then walked to English class. The days seemed to be going by at top speed but also freakishly slow at the same time. While walking out to the quad at lunch I felt as if I had barely been in school that day but I also felt like this couldn't have come soon enough. Before I got to the table I felt my phone going off in my pocket, when I pulled it out and saw the number I walked to the side of the building.

"Hello?"

"_Bella Scott?"_

"This is."

"_Hello Bella this is Dr. Copeland I have your test results back."_

"And?"

"_I think you should come in."_

"Please, just tell me."

"_Well Bella, it appears that you have HCM, it's a genetic heart condition, more common in athletes."_

"Well what does that mean?"

"_It means that if you play sports you need to stop, or make sure to take pills so nothing serious happens. People can live with this disease and be perfectly fine if they take proper care of themselves. Now we need to discuss you getting your treatment."_

"Does insurance cover the pills?"

"_Yes it does, and if you come in and sign the paperwork we can get you the pills by Monday."_

"And I can sign these right? Not my mom?"

"_It's up to you Bella."_

"I'll sign them, and this is between you and I right? Patient and Doctor confidentiality."

"_Correct, when should I be expecting you?"_

"Right after school, it seems like I won't be cheering anymore."

"_I'm sorry Bella."_

"Yeah, uh can I pick where the pills get sent?"

"_You can pick them up from the hospital pharmacy whenever you need them."_

"Perfect, thank you Dr. Copeland I'll see you this afternoon. Bye."

"_Bye Bella."_

I ended the call and slid my phone back into my pocket, then I looked around the building at all of my friends sitting around talking and laughing. I looked at Brooke, Peyton and Haley. I was so excited to be on the squad with them this year and next. I wiped away the tears and walked back to the table.

"Brooke, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

She stood up and followed me to a quieter spot.

"You had visualized a ten person routine this year right?"

"Yeah but since Turner wanted tryouts and we got Haley instead I can rework that to an 11 person routine."

"Keep it ten."

"What?"

"I can't cheer anymore Brooke."

"What? Why?"

"Don't say anything but our mom is bad Brooke, she's not getting better and with the café and everything else, I just don't have the time right now and I'm so sorry Brooke."

"It's okay Bella, you have a lot of stuff going on right now I get it. Don't worry."

"What are you going to tell the squad?"

"Due to reasons beyond your control you can't cheer this year, Peyton can know right?"

"Of course, Haley too. They know what happened."

"Okay, are you sure your okay Bella?"

"I'm fine. Let's go eat."

I linked arms with Brooke and we walked back to the table where everyone was pretty much oblivious to us being gone. I sat between Dean and Sam and ate my lunch.

"So you got our mom working for you now?"

"Hey, I couldn't get the idea out of her head, your mom is pushy."

"We know. But she loved what she did in California so I'm sure she's all happy."

"Yeah, she'll be in her own personal heaven don't you worry."

"Okay, I just hope she can handle it, some of the regulars don't like change that much."

"Our mom is the best at winning people over, she's fine Bella. You worry too much."

"Seriously, anyone ever to tell you to breathe?"

"Nathan and I do all the time but she doesn't listen. I think it's because we're the older brothers."

"Older? Luke you are older by 15 minutes and Nathan is older by ten. That can barely count."

"But it does."

"He's right Bella, we're older and you're the baby."

"I hate you all."

"You love us."

"Now let's get to study hall, come on Hales."

"I can't, Brooke needs me."

"Ready Bella?"

"Forty minutes alone with you? Lord strike me down now!"

"Funny."

Dena grabbed his stuff and started walking away from me, I threw on my backpack and ran up to him jumping onto his back.

"I prefer hilarious actually."

I jumped off of his back and walked by his side to the library where we sat in the back.

"I hate study hall."

"How do you hate study hall?"

"It gets boring, I never have homework that needs to be finished."

"Same here, living with Haley and Sam it's easier to get the homework out of the way. But I see study hall as a break from the demanding pressures of Junior year."

"Funny."

"I prefer hilarious actually."

I stuck out my tongue and he laughed at me.

"So Miss. Scott, you got another life out there?"

"What do you mean?"

"You go to school, you are a cheerleader, and you run your mom's café. What do you do for fun?"

"I don't think I remember what fun is, it's been awhile."

"What? No boyfriends to sweep you off your feet?"

"No, no boyfriends."

"How's that possible?"

"I had a boyfriend last year but that didn't work out."

"What happened?"

"My dad died and Felix said that he wasn't ready to be there for me on that emotional level."

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"Nope, he moved anyway so it's not like we would have stayed together."

"He should have at least been there for you."

"I had Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Skills, Mouth, Fergie, and Junk. I was well taken care of."

"You guys, your group."

"What?"

"I've never seen anything like that. I mean you; your brothers and the others are clearly the popular group here. You run this school. You are a cheerleader and your brothers, Skills, Junk and Fergie run the basketball team but you're nice."

"Okay?"

"I mean you aren't the stereotypes, you're nice to everyone. Haley told me how you just tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention, not many people would be as nice as you guys to the new kids."

"Tree Hill's a bit different from California huh?"

"Definitely but we like it here."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Me too."

I smiled at him and couldn't bring myself to look away from his eyes until the bell rang snapping me out of it. I looked down and grabbed my things, still smiling. Dean walked with me out of the library and into the hall.

"I'll see you later Bella."

"Later Dean."

I smiled at him one more time then walked to my math class. I got through that and Current Events before walking to the gym to talk to Nathan and Lucas.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, I don't know if Brooke or Peyton have talked to you."

"Peyton doesn't really have much to say to me."

"Yeah, what the hell happened Nate?"

"We weren't right anymore Bells, we have nothing in common and we know it, we were just together cause that's how it's been. We're just in that awkward trying to be friends break up stage. We'll be fine by next week."

"So you're done for good then?"

"I think so."

"Sorry Nate."

"Trust me, it's for the best."

I nodded then turned my attention to Lucas.

"What's with you and Brooke?"

"What?"

"Something's off."

"Nothing,"

"Yeah okay, anyway I just wanted to tell you guys that uh, I'm not cheering anymore."

"What?"

"Why?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why?"

"God slow down, first of all yes I am fine. Secondly, I just don't have the time for it anymore, you know how crazy things are."

"Bella if you need us around more"

"No, really it's okay. You know I'm not as into cheering as Brooke is. I just wanted to tell you so you didn't wonder where I was today."

"You're sure about this?"

"Yeah I promise."

"And your okay?"

"100%"

"Okay, then we'll see you at home later?"

"You got it. Bye."

"Bye baby sis."

"Bye Bella."

I watched as they walked off together to get changed for practice. I rolled my eyes when Nathan shoved Lucas and walked away, sometimes I wondered how old they really were. I drove to the hospital and signed the insurance forms. Dr. Copeland told me that I could pick up the pills anytime on Monday and he gave me pamphlets about living with HCM. I sat in my car and read through them before shoving them into my glove box and driving to the café. When I walked in Mary was pouring coffee.

"You're here early Bella."

"Yeah, I quit the squad."

"Why?"

"Not enough time for it anymore, but it's okay, it will be less stress for me to deal with."

"If you're sure."

"I am I swear. So I'll just go clock in."

"No you won't."

"What?"

"Take the afternoon off Bella, you look exhausted. Dean and Sam can help me out now go."

"Mary really I can"

Suddenly I was lifted into the air from behind.

"Want me to carry her home mom?"

"No, I think we should give her one more chance to drive herself Sam."

I laughed and leaned back into Sam, then I elbowed him and he dropped me.

"That hurt."

"You'll live."

"Go home Bella."

"What is it with you Winchesters?"

"We're stubborn. Goodbye Bella."

"You do realize that you are kicking me out of my mom's café right?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Unbelievable."

"Out."

"Fine, I'm going. Thank you again Mary, Sam I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later."

"Goodbye Bella, Sam get moving."

I smiled then left the café. It was weird, I couldn't remember the last time I had nothing to do, it was freeing yet odd at the same time. I'm not too sure if I like it. I drove home and did my homework then ordered a couple of pizza's since I didn't really feel like cooking. When they got to the house I took a few slices up to my mom's room. I walked in grabbed the dirty dishes and empty bottles then set the paper plate on the desk. I went downstairs and put the dishes in the dishwasher and ran that then I went back up to her room. I opened every shade she had then started going through her room.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Looking."

"For what?"

I lifted up her mattress and pulled out two pill bottles.

"These."

Then I walked into her bathroom and dumped all of the pills down the drain.

"Give those to me now!"

"No!"

She came into the bathroom but I had already dropped the last pill down the drain and ran the water. She grabbed the empty bottles and threw them into the wall.

"You have no right to come in here and act like this."

"And you have no right to drown yourself in drugs and wine and ignore your kids but you do it anyway. Dad would be so proud mom."

I didn't see it coming, but I felt it. It wasn't just a slap to the face, it was a full on close fisted punch to the face, hard enough to make my head snap to the side. Then she calmly reached behind the towels on her shelf, pulled out a bottle of wine and another thing of pills then went back and sat on her chair.

"Get the hell out of here."

I was shocked but somehow I got out of her room and downstairs, I looked in the mirror in the living room and saw that my face was already starting to swell and bruise. I grabbed some ice and laid on the couch with it. I heard the front door open and close but didn't bother to get up.

"Bella? Where are you?"

"Bells!"

"What?"

I heard two sets of feet walk across the foyer and into the living room.

"What are you doing?"

I removed the ice pack then sat up to face them, they were by my side instantly.

"What happened?"

"I think it's time to call Uncle Cooper."

"Mom did this?"

I slowly shook my head yes.

"Why?"

"I dumped out her pills not like it mattered, she has pills and booze stashed all over the place I bet."

"Mom hit you?"

"Yeah, she really needs help guys."

"Luke, call Cooper."

_This time this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

**Chapter title and lyrics Far Away by Nickleback **


	3. What Hurts The Most

**We are jumping ahead a little bit but the whole Karen thing will be unveiled.**

Two months, two extremely long, chaotic, odd months. Luke called our Uncle Cooper that night and he was in Tree Hill by the next afternoon with get this, an intervention specialist.

_Flashback:_

"_Jesus Bella, she did that to your face?"_

"_She didn't mean it Coop, what is this plan of yours?"_

"_Either your mom comes peacefully or I pick her up and shove her into the car by force."_

"_Coop."_

"_Just listen Bells, your mom has a room reserved at the best rehab clinic in the state, she will be there for as long as it takes, will you guys be able to take care of everything or would you want me to come and stay here."_

"_Coop, the races and everything, we've been doing a pretty good job of taking care of ourselves."_

"_More like Bella has been taking care of us."_

"_Group effort. When are we doing this?"_

"_Now."_

"_Okay."_

_It was hell, she came downstairs because Cooper dragged her down. She bitched out the intervention lady then rounded on us and called us ungrateful but she shut up when Nathan and Lucas stepped forward._

"_Mom, we've tolerated a lot for the past few months. Bella has pretty much stepped into your place, she is the reason we finally sold the garage, she keeps the café running, she takes care of me and Lucas even if we don't want her too. Your 17 year old daughter is taking care of your house and business."_

_After Nathan went it was Lucas's turn. He pulled a file off of the coffee table and handed it to her._

"_What is this?"_

"_Order for emancipation. Either you get some help, or we're done. Nathan, Bella and I will get these papers taken care of, and we'll be on our own."_

"_You would just leave me? Just like that?"_

"_You left us months ago."_

"_Get in the car Karen. Come with me."_

_She looked between the three of us then back at Cooper._

"_I don't have anything."_

"_It's in the car."_

"_Can't I at least say goodbye?"_

"_No, you don't come near us. Empty your pockets, then go."_

_She hesitated then pulled a bottle of pills out of her pocket, turned her back and walked out of the house. Cooper looked at us._

"_I'll call you."_

_He gave us each a hug and kissed my forehead._

"_Love you Bells."_

"_You too."_

It has been two months since we have spoken to our mom. Cooper had her in a serious lock down facility but he told us that she was getting better, at least that is what her doctors have been telling him. That's not all that had changed in two months either, Nathan Scott and Haley James were officially a couple. Who saw that coming cause I sure as hell didn't. I just watched them together at lunch one day, with Haley he was smiling and happy and just had joy written on his face. It was different than when he was with Peyton. The café was doing better than before and the boys and I knew that we had Mary to thank for that. John got the garage opened up and that was also doing well. Something was still off with Brooke and Lucas though, she and Sam had gotten closer and Luke was just gone a lot these days. Not physically but mentally, you could be talking to him but he wouldn't hear a word. Dean had become a great friend to me, and I honestly found myself thinking that we could be something more, until he started dating Rachel Gatina. We don't hang out much anymore. I get up, make breakfast, go to school, work the café so Mary can get home, come home do my homework and sleep. And I have also been keeping up on my pills as well. Currently our English teacher left the class in the care of basketball coach Whitey Durham to talk to us about filming a time capsule to be opened in fifty years. Everyone in the Junior class had a slip of paper telling them the time at which they would go to the small closest where the system was set up and film 8 minutes of whatever to be viewed in fifty years. Sounds slightly intriguing. I looked down at my slip of paper and saw that I had a couple of minutes before my filming time. I told White and he excused me from class. I grabbed my things and walked out of English and to the other side of the building where everything was all set up. The door had a white slip on it meaning that somebody was already in there. I sat on the floor and waited, a couple of minutes later the door opened and Dean walked out.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hey Dean, how'd it go?"

"Not bad actually, you next?"

"Yeah."

I stood up and started walking into the room but Dean grabbed my arm.

"I barely see you anymore."

"We're all busy, tell Rachel I said hi."

I gently moved my arm out of his grasp then closed the door behind me. I am not jealous, hell no. Why would I be jealous? It's not like I even like Dean like that. I mean yeah he's great to look at and fun to hang out with and really sweet and all of those things but that was it, really. Yeah, I can't convince myself either. I set down my bags and sat in the chair getting ready to push the small button and leave some sort of advice for the Junior class fifty years from now. I thought for a few seconds then hit the small button and the little red light turned on.

"Uh hi. This is weird because I am talking to a group of people who aren't even born yet. I guess I want to start off by saying that I hope your life is easier than mine is. My father was killed months ago, my mom had to be sent away for help, I'm running her business with help from a good friend, the guy I like is dating the girl I hate and to top it all off I have HCM. It's a heart condition more common in athletes so I can't be a cheerleader anymore. And if anyone still thinks that cheerleading isn't a sport I'll find you. But despite all of the bad things, I still consider myself pretty lucky. I have two amazing brothers who would do anything for me. Lucas and Nathan are incredible. And I have some of the best friends anyone could ask for. Junk, Fergie, Skills, Mouth, Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Sam and Dean. Dean told me once that our group is pretty special and the more I think about it the more I have to agree. We'll always be there for each other. If you are lucky enough to have a great group of friends, ones that you know will do anything for you, don't mess that up. I don't know if there is anything I want to tell you or not. Oh, one more thing, don't be afraid to love, open your heart, keeping it closed off only causes problems."

I hit the button and the red light went off. I gathered my things and walked out of the small closet and on to the rest of my day, which went surprisingly well considering the weather. It was turning nasty out, dark clouds high winds and cold. I went through the motions of a regular day at school until the final bell rang. I was at my locker shoving books into my bag when Sam caught up to me.

"Bella?"

"What's up Sammy?"

"First of all its Sam and second our parents are going out of town when you get to the café and I know I was supposed to help but I need to stay and tutor some kid now."

"Don't worry about it Sam, I'll manage. How is tutoring going?"

"Good, I like it a lot."

"That's great Sam, I'll see you tomorrow. Party at the Scott's remember?"

"I'll be there, later Bell."

"Bye."

I slammed my locker door and made my way out to the parking lot, after setting my things in the backseat I looked up to see Dean leaning against the hood of my car.

"What's up Dean?"

"What did you mean by saying tell Rachel I said hi?"

"To tell Rachel I said hi."

"You hate Rachel."

"Maybe I am turning over a new leaf."

"I doubt it. What's up with you lately, since I started seeing her you've pretty much disappeared."

"Like you said, I hate Rachel and you are always with Rachel. See how that works?"

"Grow up Bella, we're friends."

"Yeah, me and you not me and Rachel."

"You're acting like a child."

"And now I'm annoyed. I have to go."

"Fine."

"Fine."

I got into my car and slammed the door behind me. God he could be such an ass at times. I drove to the café so Mary could leave on her trip with John. She was out the door as soon as I walked in.

"Have a good trip!"

"Bye Bella."

I put my stuff away and got right to work, not that working was necessary. Thanks to the weather the café was pretty much empty. I got way ahead on everything that I needed and was considering closing early when the bell went off. I looked up and frowned when Dean walked in. He shook the rain out of his hair and hung his jacket on the coat rack.

"My mom needed me to grab something, I'll get it and go."

"Go for it."

He walked behind the counter and grabbed a bag that was under the register. As he was walking past me to get his coat the power went out.

"Of course."

Dean went to check the fuse box and I looked out of the windows. I couldn't see anything, the entire block was out and the rain was so bad that I couldn't even see Dean's car parked at the curb. He came back to the main room with the only flashlight we have in the entire café.

"Can I drive you home?"

"No, you can take a seat because we are going to be here for awhile. There's no way we can go anywhere."

"Of course."

I got through to Lucas and Nathan while Dean called Sam. Lucas was with Peyton stuck in Tric and Nathan and Haley were at the house. I looked over at Dean when he put his cell in the bag.

"Sam is with Brooke."

"Good, at least none of them are alone."

"Yeah…Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Everything about today."

"It's okay Dean, I'll live."

"I AM sorry."

'I know, me too."

"Okay, bathroom in the back right?"

"Yeah."

He got up and made his way through the pitch black café to the bathroom. A few minutes later his cell started going off so I went to grab it and a few papers fell out of the bag. His phone stopped and I saw that it was just a text message from Rachel, of course he had his phone set so that the text just showed up and you didn't have to open it. _Just do what you planned. Find out from Bella then get back here._ Dean walked back out and I threw his phone to him.

"Find out what Dean?"

"Ever heard of privacy?"

"Find out what Dean?"

"Nothing."

"Just tell me."

"Rachel was planning on getting Brooke kicked off the squad so she wanted me to get information from you that she could use."

"Excuse me?"

"I wasn't going to do it."

"Then why are you here?"

"I told you, for my mom."

"Don't lie to me."

"Fine, I was going to do it then I got here and couldn't."

I grabbed my coat and put it on then I threw the keys at his head.

"Lock up when you leave."

"You are not going out there."

"Back off Dean."

"Bella trust me, you don't want to go out there."

"Trust you? Believe me that won't ever happen again."

I left the café and walked past my car. Walking was insane, driving was just simply idiotic. By the time I made it back to my house I was soaked through and shaking. I tried the front door but it was locked and I couldn't get my hands working properly enough to get my key out of my pocket. I settled for ringing the bell over and over and over until Nathan threw it open.

"Bella what the hell?"

He pulled me inside where it was warm due to the fire and candles they had spread out, Haley was by his side in an instant.

"Bella, what the hell were you thinking? I thought you were at the café?"

"Fight, Dean, cold."

Nathan ripped my jacket away from me and took it into the laundry room.

"Haley, will you take her upstairs and get her into a hot bath. I'll dry her clothes."

"Sure. Come on Bella."

Haley led me upstairs to my bedroom and began to fill the bathtub with hot water, I slowly managed to get my clothes off and slid into my robe. When Haley went downstairs to give Nathan my wet clothes I slid into the hot water and pulled the curtain around me. I just laid there with my eyes closed while my body warmed back up, I heard the bathroom door open and close again.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened with you and Dean that made you want to walk home in this?"

"He said he came to get something for you mom and then the lights went out. When he went in back to the bathroom his phone starting going off so I grabbed it and it was s text from Rachel. I saw what it said, Dean was just there to use me to help Rachel screw over Brooke."

"What?"

"Yeah, that was my initial reaction too."

"God he is an ass!"

I laughed a little bit then cleared my throat.

"Don't be upset with him Hales, he's your brother. And speaking of brother's how is it going with mine?"

"I like him a lot Bella, actually I think I love him."

I smiled softly to myself before responding.

"That's great Haley. Nathan deserves to be happy. You know Haley you and I never really got a chance to talk but you, Sam, Dean and your parents moving here. You've had an impact on all of us. You are a great best friend Haley James."

"You too Isabella Scott, I'm brought in a pair of Nathan's sweatpants on of his shirts, and his sweatshirt for you to wear. Your slippers are next to the clothes."

"Thanks."

"I'll wait for you in your room."

Haley left the bathroom and shut the door behind her. I let the water out of the tub and quickly dried off and changed into Nathan's clothes that were lying on the counter. This was an odd feeling for me, someone making sure I was okay, taking care of me, I don't know if I like it or not. Anyway, I changed and met Haley then we walked downstairs where Nathan was setting up food in the living room. I spent the rest of the night with them, hanging out, talking and joking around. It was something I hadn't done in a long time.

The next day the storm was over and Lucas, Nathan and I decided that the party was still on. We scoured the house and found all of our mom's pills and bottles of alcohol. The pills we got rid of but as we looked at all of the bottles surrounding us we figured that we might as well get rid of it a useful way. That night the party was a little out of control like normal. Brooke, Peyton, Haley and I all got ready together in my room then went downstairs to meet the guys. The last few people didn't leave until 5:30 in the morning the boys, Haley and Brooke went up stairs to sleep. Sam was crashed out on the couch and Peyton was curled up on the love seat. I took the time to clean up, when I finally got into bed it was seven in the morning. All in all the party kicked ass.

Monday came way too soon, especially for Sam and Haley who were still nursing hangovers from the party. We all walked into school together and noticed that everyone was standing in the halls looking up at the TV monitors, I looked up too.

"Oh my God."

"Aren't those the capsule entries like days ago?"

"Yeah, a little early."

Lucas's face was on the screen and I could feel my brother tense up next to me.

"Other than my family being messed up I have a pretty good life. Except for one thing, I have the perfect girlfriend who would do anything for me, so can anyone explain why I have been seeing Peyton Sawyer behind her back?"

I stared up at Lucas's face, his eyes were trained on the floor. As if fate decided to be cruel Peyton was next. She talked about Elli and so on, then she got to the part that confirmed it all.

"And to top it all off I am in love with my best friends boyfriend. Aren't I great or what?"

Brooked turned on Lucas and Peyton. Lucas couldn't even meet her gaze but Peyton did, Brooke snapped forward and slapped Peyton so hard I'm surprised the girl was still standing. Then she turned and walked out of the building. I would have gone after her but Nathan came up next. He just talked about basketball, me, Lucas and a lot about Haley. He said that he loved her. Her capsule entry was next. She went over how she was the new girl but loved it here and how she thinks she was falling for a certain Nathan Scott. Okay, those weren't so bad. Sam didn't talk about much at all, which considering how this is playing out, was a smart idea on his part. I couldn't look away when Dean's face filled the screen. He also explained how they were new and so on.

"And before I go, I guess I just need to throw this out there and get it off my chest. I have been dating Rachel Gatina and I honestly don't even know why. There's another girl I have had my eyes on but really, I think she's a lot better than me. I guess all I want to say is, don't be afraid, when you see something you want, go for it."

I was slightly shocked, I managed to look over just in time to see Rachel slap Dean and walk away from him. I almost felt bad then I remembered Friday night. I looked back up as mine came on.

"Oh no."

"…the guy I like is dating the girl I hate and to top it all off I have HCM. It's a heart condition more common in athletes so I can't be a cheerleader anymore. And if anyone still thinks that cheerleading isn't a sport I'll find you. But despite all of the bad things, I still consider myself pretty lucky. I have two amazing brothers who would do anything for me. Lucas and Nathan are incredible. And I have some of the best friends anyone could ask for. Junk, Fergie, Skills, Mouth, Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Sam and Dean. Dean told me once that our group is pretty special and the more I think about it the more I have to agree. We'll always be there for each other. If you are lucky enough to have a great group of friends, ones that you know will do anything for you, don't mess that up. I don't know if there is anything else I want to tell you or not. Oh, one more thing actually, don't be afraid to love, open your heart, keeping it closed off only causes problems."

Nathan and Lucas were by my side in an instant and they were furious. Just then Principal Turner came over the loudspeakers and cancelled classes for the day. I used that distraction to get away from Nathan and Lucas and out to my car.

"Bella, wait!"

I turned and grimaced a bit, Dean was running towards me.

"You're sick?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You should have told somebody."

"Why do you even care?"

"If you have to ask that, then I don't know what I'm doing here."

I watched as he turned his back and walked away from me. I got into my car and slammed my hand into the steering wheel.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

**Chapter title and lyrics: What Hurts The Most, Rascal Flatts. **


	4. With Tired Minds Tired Eyes Tired Souls

The fallout from the early release of the time capsule was huge. Nathan beat the shit out of Lucas until Lucas managed to gasp the fact that he and Peyton were never together behind Nathan's back, he backed off but still felt that beating up Lucas was the right thing to do. Kids who had been friends all their lives weren't speaking to each other, Brooke was devastated about the betrayal of her best friend with her boyfriend, Lucas and Nathan screamed at me for an hour before they calmed down enough to tell me that everything was okay and I would be fine. I could barely look at Lucas, who would do such a thing? All I had to do was get through this Friday of school then Brooke and I were going over to Haley's for a girls night sleepover. The thought cheered Brooke a little bit. I sighed to myself as I walked into the school behind Haley and Sam, I have yet to speak to Dean. We rounded to corner and a bunch of things happened at once. A boy with a gun, a loud shot, breaking glass, severe pain and chaos. In the midst of everything I fell to the ground while people ran all around me. The pain I felt was coming from my leg and when I looked up again Sam and Haley were gone. On the floor I made my way across the hall and into the empty library. All I had to do was wait in there until someone, hopefully the police, came and found me. I made my way between two rows of books and leaned back, I reached into both my pockets but they were empty. That's when I realized that my cell phone was in the front pocket of my backpack, which was still in the hall. I leaned my head back and tried not to cry, then I looked back down at my leg and pulled back a piece of my jeans, I saw what it was, it registered completely in my head, but I was telling myself that it was just glass from the broken door. Just glass.

I don't know how long I was in the library with my mind wondering, where were Lucas and Nathan? Were they okay? What about Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Sam, Dean, Mouth, Skills, Junk and Fergie? Where were all of my friends and family? How were John and Mary reacting to the news that was obviously out by now? Did they know where their boys were? I was drifting a bit when I heard the door click shut, I froze, barely breathing. The footsteps were coming down the stairs and getting closer to where I was hiding, if it was the kid with the gun I was so screwed. I held my breath as I heard the steps right behind me, when the person came around the corner I started crying.

"Bella!"

"Dean."

He ran to my side and sat in front of me.

"Your leg?"

"Just glass, Dean I lost Sam and Haley, I'm so sorry I don't know where they are."

"Hey it's okay, there fine. Sam and Haley are outside with Nathan and our parents."

"Nathan?"

"He's okay."

"What about everyone else?"

"Peyton got sent home with her dad. Brooke and Lucas were both supposed to be in the Tutor Center so I don't know about them. Mouth is fine, I saw him outside with the other guys."

"But no Lucas and Brooke?"

"I'm sorry Bella, but we have to get you out of here."

"I can't walk, I tried. Don't leave me here."

"I'm not going anywhere okay? I promise. But right now we have to stop some of that bleeding from your leg okay?"

"Okay."

He took off the black button up shirt he was wearing and tied it around my leg, more tears came but I held in any sounds of pain. When he was done with that Dean pulled his cell out of his pocket.

"It's a jam. To many phones trying to get through at once."

He put his phone back in his pocket and sat next to me, I leaned into his side and continued to drift more. Once, my eyes closed and then I was being shaken by Dean.

"None of that okay? None of it. You need to stay awake. Tell me something."

"Like what?"

"A secret, a dream, a wish, anything."

"Okay. When Luke, Nathan and I were born our mom and dad still thought that Dan was a good guy, that he was going to be a great Uncle. That's why they decided to make my first name Danica."

Dean looked at me with a shocked expression. I just nodded my head.

"My middle name is Isabella, when Dan propositioned my mom, her and Keith were furious, so they started calling me Bella. I think the last time she called me Danica is when I was five and I pushed Lucas off of the swing set. When I was old enough to know and understand Dan I dropped my first name all together. Legally I am still known as Danica Isabella Scott but the teachers and every down to the yearbook staff know me as Isabella."

"How'd they know it was Dan?"

"What?"

"How'd you find out that Dan killed your dad?"

"Turned himself in right after he did it. Guess he had the tiniest bit of guilt. This is just my luck."

"What?"

"I'm gonna die the same way my dad did. We both know that it's not glass Dean that was just wishful thinking on my part."

Dean grabbed my hands and looked me straight in the eye.

"I am NOT going to let anything happen to you, I promise Bella."

"I was wrong before."

"About what?"

"I trust you."

"I'm going to move the stuff I used to block the door then I am going to carry you out of here, okay?"

"Okay."

He started to move away from me but I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to me. Using the strength that I had I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. When I pulled back I looked at him.

"Just in case you can't keep your promise."

Dean kissed my forehead than ran up to the doors and started shoving things out of the way. I sat there and thought about Brooke and Lucas, where were they? Were they okay? Why did Dean come back? Why was he in the library? Is this how my dad felt? Dean came back and gently lifted me into his arms.

"Dean?"

"What?"

"Lucas and Brooke?"

"I don't know Bell. But we're getting you out of here."

Dean walked slowly and quietly through the doors and down the hall, he avoided the shattered glass that was everywhere on the floor. Just as we were passing the tutor center we heard screaming.

"The school is on lock down! What are you doing! Get in here!"

Some guy came into the hall and grabbed Dean, shoving the both of us into the tutor center.

"Bella!"

"Stay back!"

I opened my eyes and looked around me. Rachel Gatina, Lucas, Brooke and a girl named Abby were all in the center with the kid who had the guns in his hand.

"Behind the line!"

He gave Dean a shove and Dean stepped over the line of tape that was on the floor, he went straight back to Lucas and Brooke and laid me on the ground. Lucas was at my side in a flash, tears in his eyes. My big brother crying, that was scary.

"Bella? Are you okay? What happened?"

"My leg, I got shot Luke."

Lucas gently lifted my head and set it in his lap then ran his hand through my hair.

"You're gonna be fine. You'll be fine. Just stay awake okay? For me and Nathan. Stay awake."

Brooke was at my side squeezing my hand and crying silently. Dean looked down at me then stepped closer to the line.

"We need to get her out of here. She's going to die."

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"I know, I believe you man, but if you don't let me get her out of here, she's going to die. You don't want to live with that, trust me. Let her go."

"You don't understand how I feel! I hate this place and all of the people in it! They make **my **life a living hell so they have something to laugh about. It hurts so bad, I just can't take it anymore. It hurts. Now she's going to die because of me."

"Not if you let her go."

"I didn't want this, I never wanted this to happen. I'm not here, I can't be here this isn't happening."

I looked over and the kid with the gun fell to his knees and started sobbing. Then he pointed the gun to his own chest and shot. I started crying harder. Dean swiftly came back and picked me up, then he motioned for Lucas to tear Brooke's gaze away from the guy lying dead on the floor. Dean all but ran out of the school with me in his arms, swat officers took me from his arms and got me into a waiting ambulance. That's when I passed out. When I opened my eyes again a nurse was in checking my vitals.

"Good, you're awake."

I looked passed her and around the room. Lucas and Nathan were both asleep in chairs on the left side of my bed, Cooper was on the right side. Haley and Brooke were asleep on the small couch while Dean, Sam and Peyton were crashed out on the floor.

"How long have they been here?"

"Since you were brought in this afternoon. It's about two in the morning. I must say your brother's, Uncle and Cousins are pretty great to be sleeping here waiting for you to wake up."

"Yeah, my family is pretty great."

"I'm going to go tell Dr. Copeland that you are awake."

I nodded my head and watched as she walked out of the room. I was staring at Luke and Nathan when my Dr. walked in.

"Nice to see you awake Bella."

"Thanks, what's the deal doc?"

"Well the bullet pierced you in the knee, there was some damage so we had to go in and take out the bullet, stop the bleeding and get rid of the scar tissue."

"What does this mean for me?"

"Crutches, a knee brace and lots of physical therapy here at the hospital. Now I am well aware of your mother's situation and Cooper arranged that he be in control of your insurance and things like that until she was better so you are covered by this. And when Cooper found out about your HCM, well he wasn't happy."

"Neither was anybody else."

"We'll keep you here tonight and depending on how you are in the morning you can go home. Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"This must be the extended family huh?"

"Thanks for not making them leave."

"You're welcome. Get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

"Night."

He nodded to me and walked back out of the room after setting my chart back on the end of my bed. I leaned back into the pillows but I wasn't tired at all. Looking over at the clock I saw that it was five past two in the morning, I should really let them all sleep, nope to bored.

I reached over and shook both Cooper and Lucas at the same time, then I used my good knee to nudge Nathan's arm. It took a few minutes but I got all three of them awake.

"Bella?"

"Good morning sunshine, the earth says hello!"

All three of them hurried to give me a hug, I laughed a little and hugged them back. When they sat down again I looked at Cooper.

"Missed you."

"I missed you too, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, doc says that if I'm okay in the morning I can go home."

"We're going to set up the downstairs guest room for you, Cooper will sleep upstairs."

"How long are you planning on staying here?"

"As long as I need."

"Does mom know?"

"I wanted to talk to you three first, I told her doctor's and they were worried that something like this could ruin all of the work she has done, but I said screw that and they told me that unless they had your permission they weren't going to tell her anything."

I looked back and forth between Lucas and Nathan and saw the battle they had going on inside their heads. I looked back at Cooper and shook my head.

"No, not if it could set her back, but she's doing good then?"

"That's what they tell me."

"Good, what happened after we left the school?"

"Dean got you right to the ambulance, and then we had to tell the officers that Dean wasn't the shooter, they just jumped to conclusions. Then we had statements taken, Nathan and I here so we could be with you, and we've all been sitting here waiting on you. John and Mary left about midnight."

"I got here a little after that, saw your brothers and 'cousins' zonked out so I grabbed a chair and joined them."

"You guys should have gone home."

"Hell no."

"Bella? Where were you and Dean?"

"In the library, when he shot off the gun I got hit in the leg and fell to the ground, that's when I lost track of Sam and Haley so I got into the library and sat between two bookshelves. Then Dean came in and found me, tied his shirt around my leg to stop most of the bleeding that sat with me until he figured out what he should do. Eventually he picked me up to carry me out and that's when we were pulled into the tutor center. But I still don't get why Dean was in the library in the first place."

"Bells, he was there for you."

"What?"

"Yeah, I was outside with Haley and Sam who were freaking out because they couldn't find you, when Dean heard that they lost you near the library and they weren't sure where you were, he ran back into the building to look for you."

"He ran back in for me?"

"Yeah, he uh, punched me cause I didn't want him to go back in."

It wasn't until Nathan said anything that I noticed the bruise that formed on his face, right under his eye and off to the side.

"Ouch."

"Little bit, but that's okay. We owe Dean a lot."

"You don't owe me anything."

We looked down at the floor where Dean was sitting up and stretching, he stood up and grabbed the leather jacket he was using as a pillow and slipped it on. I smiled up at him.

"How are you hero?"

"Oh God, please don't call me hero. Mr. Amazing will do just fine."

The four of us laughed at him and he came over and stood next to Cooper's chair. Cooper stood up and shook Dean's hand.

"Thank you."

Dean didn't know what to say so he just settled for nodding his head. Cooper looked back down at me.

"I'm going to the house and I'll get the bottom floor guest room all set up for you. Take care of yourself for the next few hours please, I'll be back when visiting hours start up again."

"Coop, get some sleep don't hurry back."

"I'll be back when visiting hours start again. Night little one, boys. Dean, thank you again."

We all said goodbye and again Dean just settled for nodding his head to Cooper, after he left Dean took the unoccupied chair. He looked at me and smiled.

"Told you that I promised."

I grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"I know you hate hearing this but thank you."

"Geez, between you and Cooper I'm going to be nodding my head a lot. Luke and Nate have said thank you so many times I lost count."

"Yeah and we will be saying it often."

"Great. Uh, should we wake them?"

"They would be pissed if we didn't. How come Mouth and the guys aren't here?"

"Mouth and Junk might have been able to pass as family but Fergie and Skills? Bet your ass they will be here right at 7:30 when they are allowed to visit."

"My parents too."

I nodded my head and looked around the room at my sleeping friends, I focused on Brooke first though.

"Luke, how is she?"

"Pretty shaken up. Between you lying there on the floor and then seeing Jimmy Edwards shoot himself, it was a lot for everyone."

"Jimmy Edwards?"

"Yeah."

I nodded my head then went back to gazing around the room.

"Well, might as well get this over with, let's do it in small groups though okay? Brooke and Haley first."

Dean stood up and carefully, not to wake Sam and Peyton just yet, managed to get Brooke and Haley up and off of the couch quietly. They both tip toed past Sam and Peyton than almost ran to me and gave me two of the tightest hugs I have ever received. They both had tears in their eyes, Haley spoke first.

"Bella I am so sorry, I should have made sure that you were behind me, I should have checked."

"Hales please, it's not your fault, the place was so chaotic, and I don't blame you or Sam."

Haley just nodded and continued crying, then I looked at Brooke who was on the verge of bawling and I couldn't help but to start crying too.

"How are you Brookie Monster?"

"I've been better Bella Babe."

"Sorry I scared you."

"God, you get shot and you're the one apologizing."

"Only because I'm worried about you. I'm sorry you had to see that, all of it."

"You know, as long as you're going to be okay, I think I'll be fine."

I grabbed both of their hands and smiled at them.

"I'm going to be fine. I am now."

"Okay."

Haley was still crying so Nathan pulled her into his lap to try and calm her down. Brooke wiped away her own tears but Dean still stood and wrapped her in a hug as well. I motioned for Lucas to first of all, stop staring at Dean and Brooke, and second to wake Peyton and Sam. He stood up and gently shook them both awake, Sam was by me in two seconds flat.

"Bella I am so"

"If you say you're sorry I am going to beat you with my crutches, it's not your fault and it's not Haley's fault. I'm fine, I promise, I will be home in the morning okay?"

"You sure?"

"Positive, some of the best news I heard was that you and Haley were outside and safe with Nathan. I'm okay, Sam."

"Sammy, you can call me Sammy."

I laughed a little bit and smiled at him.

"I was probably going to do it anyway at some point."

I smiled at him one more time then looked at Peyton.

"You okay blondie?"

"Better now, you're sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I can get Dr. Copeland back in here if you want me too."

"No, that's okay I believe you. You scared the hell out of us."

"Myself too, but seriously you all need to get home and sleep. You can rest a little bit then come back when visiting hours start, please you will be making me feel a lot better if you go get some rest in a comfortable place okay?"

They all looked hesitant but agreed in the end. Brooke, Peyton, Sam and Haley all gave me a hug and said goodbye, Dean looked at me.

"Mind if I stay?"

"No, go ahead."

He stood and hugged Haley then gave Sam the keys to his car. Sam and Haley led the way since they were giving both Brooke and Peyton a ride home. That won't be tense or awkward at all. I shifted around and got comfortable again. Lucas, Nathan and Dean all shifted around in their chairs until they were comfortable as well. The talking lasted for a few more minutes until we all drifted back off to sleep. Luke and Nathan were right, as soon as 7:30 rolled around Mouth, Skills, Junk and Fergie were in the room closely followed by Cooper, Brooke, Peyton, Sam, Haley, Mary and John. We all just sat around and talked for awhile until Dr. Copeland came in, he sent me a look.

"We have a big extended family."

I pointed at Skills and Fergie.

"There my other brother's though."

Everyone laughed and Copeland went over my charts and vitals and all of that. Then he looked back at me.

"Okay kiddo, looks like you are all set to go home just a few things first. The brace stays on at all times, you can only take it off your knee when you shower. The pain pills being prescribed to you are mild but will do the job, but since you will be taking them on top of your HCM pills, take it easy, you'll be tired for the first few days home and only take the pills when you are in pain. Your crutches are behind your bed and I'll go get the brace for you now. Cooper can sign the release forms for you while you get dressed. As soon as I get you fitted with your brace you can be on your way but you have to be back here in two weeks for a checkup and that's when we'll discuss your PT okay?"

"Sounds good. Thank you."

"I'll be right back, Cooper?"

Cooper got up and followed Dr. Copeland out of the room to sign my papers. Brooke, Haley, Peyton and Mary shoved all of the guys out of the room so I could get dressed, it's a good thing I had them, it wasn't easy. Finally I was dressed in the clothes Brooke thought to bring for me. She figured I wouldn't want to wear the bloody ones so she threw out my jeans, socks and shoes. I had on my top from that day and a skirt so we could fit the brace a little easier, and my sneakers plus a sweatshirt of Nathan's. Cooper came back in to tell me that I was all set and we could go. Slowly I made my way to the parking lot with everyone who agreed to meet at the house later for dinner. Nathan lifted me up into his truck while Lucas set my crutches in the back. Cooper followed us in his own car. When we got to the house Nathan, instead of letting me walk, carried me into the bedroom Cooper got ready for me. The downstairs guest room was not what it was two days ago. The hardwood floor had been bare, the queen sized bed had all white sheets and down comforter, there was only the TV on the wall and the bathroom was pretty much empty except for towels and washcloths. I looked around at what Cooper had done. The hardwood floor now had a huge dark red rug, the bed had black sheets, and comforter but red pillow cases, the two dressers in the room had all of my pictures on them, the walls were painted in the same red as the rug and pillow cases, the dressers and closet now held all of my clothes and shoes and the bathroom was full of all my things. Even the walls had my posters and frames onn it, and there were new shelves all around the flat screen that held all of my movies and music. Plus my sound system from upstairs. My room upstairs had to be completely empty. I looked back at Cooper with wide eyes.

"I figured it would be awhile before you were able to climb the stairs and what teenage girl doesn't need her privacy? So I thought that I's just move you down here and if you want to go back upstairs when you're better that's fine."

"Cooper, I love it. Thank you."

I reached over and gave him a hug. Then I headed towards my tall dresser and opened the second drawer. He had even kept that the same, the second drawer was full of T-shirts and shorts I had stolen from the boys over the years. I grabbed a pair of Lucas's team basketball shorts that hung way past my knees and Nathan's old Raven's t-shirt with his name and number on the back. I looked back at the guys.

"I love you three and all but you need to leave the room."

"Right, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, go on."

They turned and left closing the door behind them, I hobbled over and sat on my bed, which was freakishly soft! He had to have bought a new mattress. I snapped out of my thoughts and traded tops first, then I slid out of the skirt and put on the shorts very slowly and carefully. At least I didn't have to take the brace off. I threw the clothes across the room and got them as close to the hamper as I could, then I stood up and made my way out to the hall where they were all standing.

"What do you want to do?"

"Couch and a movie sounds great."

"You got it. Let's go."

They all walked at a slow pace with me until we got to the living room. Lucas rearranged pillows while Nathan grabbed a blanket from the hall closet, Cooper picked out a movie and got that set up. In no time I was very comfortable laying on the couch with my head in Luke's lap and feet in Nathan's lap. Cooper was on the floor near me. Before he started the movie he turned to look at me.

"HCM , Bells?"

"Right, that."

"Yeah, explain."

"I found out two months ago, the only way these two found out is because the capsule got opened early."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want anyone to worry, and I had enough on my plate."

"Like what?"

"Getting up at four every morning to help open the café, getting Luke and Nathan up, making breakfast, making sure mom ate some sort of food, school, cheerleading before the HCM, the café, the clean up the books, homework and laundry."

"You never told us you were getting up that early every morning. You lie about what time you got him too?"

"Yeah, cause I knew you would freak."

"You should have asked us for help."

"I was handling it. Someone had to pick up the pieces when mom wasn't at her best."

"It didn't have to be just you."

"I was fine."

"You should have said something."

"Yeah but I took care of it all, I take my pills every day, I quit cheerleading and Mary made me scale back at the café and she didn't even know so that helped."

"Well from now on things change. Luke can make breakfast and I can do laundry. We'll rotate days for who goes in and helps Mary open. And we'll rotate nights after basketball too."

"Your homework"

"Will get done. And this just isn't while you are getting better this is permanent. We can work you in when you are well enough to do it. Haley has been filling in anyway and she likes it, Mary loves it there so that isn't a problem. It's not your job to take care of us Bella."

"Someone had too. Let's just watch the movie okay? Then we can order a bunch of pizza's and stuff for dinner."

"Okay."

"Sounds great."

I settled back into the couch and watched the movie while nodding off once and a while. When it came close for people to start coming over Cooper and Lucas went out to get dinner and left me sitting upright on the couch with Nathan. I looked over at him and saw that he was kind of staring off into space.

"Earth to Nathan Scott."

He looked up and flashed me a quick smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"What's up big brother?"

"Nothing."

"Nathaniel Royal."

"It's nothing Isabella."

"Tell me."

"No."

"I got shot."

"Cheater…fine. I am extremely grateful that Dean came in after you but I am also pissed as hell at myself."

"For what?"

"Not coming in after you. Or Lucas."

"Nathan"

"My brother and sister were inside and I didn't go in and get them? What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, you weren't sure we were in there, Dean was an idiot to run back into that building. You were safe with Haley and Sam and Nathan that meant more to me than anything. Don't be mad at yourself do you understand me? You did nothing wrong. Understood?"

"Yeah, understood."

"Promise me Nathan."

"I promise."

"Okay, now let's eat some damn food."

_I heard the world up_

_Late night_

_Holding my breath tight_

_Trying to keep me head on right_

_There's a chill in the air_

_Nobody could care_

_How you're caught up in the fight of your life_

**Chapter title is from One Tree Hill and lyrics are from Heard The World by OAR. **


	5. Fairy Tales and Castles

Life was slowly going back to normal in Tree Hill. Very slowly. Lucas and Nathan stuck to their word and have been doing everything they said that they would. The crutches and brace were annoying but I didn't really have a choice in the matter. The school had added metal detectors and armed security guards as well. That was comforting. A week after the shooting Cooper took Lucas, Nathan and I aside and told us to get out of town for a few days. Take our friends and go to his cabin and just relax. Luke, Nate and I talked about it and figured why not? We all needed to get away for a little while, the boys talked to Mary and she told us to go, and to make sure that Sam, Dean and Haley had a good time. So when Thursday morning rolled around we were all outside of our house putting things into the separate cars. Nathan, Haley, Sam and Brooke were in Nathan's truck, Lucas, Peyton, Mouth and Skills were in Luke's car and that left Dean and I in my car, which Dean would be driving. Two hours later we were parked outside our destination. Dean looked at us.

"I thought you said cabin?"

"Cabin like house?"

"More like mini mansion in the woods."

"NASCAR has treated Coop well. And I thought of room assignments on the way here."

"Okay Brooke, you just take charge then."

"Okay, Nathan and Haley can be on the third floor. Mouth and Skanky bitch can also be on the third floor. Lucas and Skills can take the bedroom on the left side of the house on the second floor Sam and I will take the other. Then you and Dean can take the first floor since you are not capable of going upstairs."

She's making me room with Dean. She is so dead. So I may have let it slip to her and Haley that I kissed Dean in the library but hello I thought I was dying! I glared at Brooke but she didn't look back at up at me. Nathan dug the key out of his bag and went to unlock the front door, then he looked at everyone.

"Uh the kitchen is stocked, there is a hot tub in the back and there are ATV's in the garage. Have fun."

Everyone grabbed their things while I went at a more leisurely pace. I bent down to grab my bag when a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed it for me. I turned to see Skills.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking my bag inside."

"Hell no, I'll get your stuff just worry about getting yourself into the house in one piece."

"I can take care of it Skills."

"Bell, get your skinny white ass in that cabin mansion place."

"Fine."

I turned and crutched my way into the house with Skills following me. The room Dean and I were staying in had two full sized beds and its own bathroom. Skills set my stuff down, kissed my forehead then went to unpack. I put my clothes into one of the dressers then sat on the bed. Dean walked in with his stuff a few minutes later.

"Get lost?"

"Had to help Sam rearrange the furniture to Brooke's liking."

I laughed and shook my head then leaned back while Dean unpacked, when he was done he came over and sat next to me.

"Three days to do whatever we want."

"This could be dangerous."

After everybody was settled Dean, Sam, Mouth and Skills took the ATV's out. Haley and Brooke went out back to the hot tub and Nathan and Lucas were playing playstation. I was on the porch reading a book when Peyton came out and sat next to me. When I didn't look up she started talking.

"How's the leg?"

"Fine."

"Nice weather."

"Yeah."

"Are you ever going to talk to me?"

"Sure."

"What's your problem?"

"You and Lucas behind Brooke's back. Some best friend you are."

"We didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. I love him."

"It doesn't matter Peyton, because in the end you are still a backstabbing bitch who needs to earn trust back."

I got up as fast as I could and got away from Peyton as best as I could. I ended up outback with Haley and Brooke. I sat on the edge of the hot tub.

"Not getting in?"

"No, I'm okay. So Miss. Brooke?"

"What?"

"What's going on with you and a certain freakishly tall Winchester?"

"I would like to know as well."

Haley and I both smirked then looked at Brooke, she just smiled and shrugged.

"We got to know each other. It's nice to have someone to talk to that doesn't expect sex after the conversation is over."

"Do you like him?"

"I didn't at first."

"So what's stopping you?"

"The fact that my boyfriend and best friend got together behind my back."

"Right."

"Yeah, moving on. What about you Bella?"

"What?"

"You and my other brother."

"Oh, I want to know."

Brooke and Haley both sat up and looked at me. Both of them eager to hear something. When I didn't say anything Brooke spoke again.

"Bella, you talked about him in your capsule I know it. And you were definitely the girl he was talking about in his."

"He likes you Bella."

"I don't know. I mean yeah he's cute and there might be something there, but what if he just don't work as a couple?"

"Never know if you don't try."

I stayed out there with them or awhile longer until the boys told us that dinner was almost ready. Haley and Brooke went to change while I sat between Sam and Dean at the table. After dinner Nathan pulled Lucas and I outside and sat us down. He looked nervous and his leg was shaking.

"Nate, what's up?"

"I have to ask you guys something."

"Okay, go ahead."

"I want to know what you think about me asking Haley to marry me."

Silence. After a few minutes Luke and I looked at each other then back at Nathan.

"You're 17 and a junior."

"And I know that she's the one."

"Uh okay, John and Mary?"

"Gave their permission."

Wow, didn't see that one coming.

"You need permission Nate."

"We've been on our own since mom went to rehab. And I talked to somebody about it, I don't need her permission but I want yours."

"Where would you live?"

"If you didn't want us at the house, then I'd get us a place."

"You really love her."

"Yeah, I really do."

I sent a quick look to Luke then turned my gaze back to Nathan.

"Okay."

"Whatever makes you happy man."

"Okay."

He smiled and hugged us both. I laughed and hugged him back.

"This is great thank you. Cooper thinks I'm crazy but you know him."

"Crazy is right."

"And right is crazy."

"Nate, I have one condition."

"What?"

"Sam and Dean need to agree."

I stopped speaking and watched some of his color drain from his face. Later that night I was lying in bed when the door flew open then closed again. I looked up to see Dean changing into sweats then threw himself into bed while muttering.

"You talk to Nathan?"

"How could you agree to that?"

I sighed then sat all of the way up in bed and looked at him.

"Because I know Nathan, so I know how much he loves Haley. Yeah, they are young, yeah it might not work out, but maybe it can. We don't know, besides it's not our choice to make. What did you tell him?"

"Sam told him yes of course, I said I would let him know, it's just that he's 17 and she's 16"

"You love Haley?"

"Of course."

"You ever seen her happier then when she is with Nathan? Cause I have never seen Nathan happier."

"I haven't seen Haley happier but"

"Then tell Nathan yes."

"I hate you."

"Go."

Dean threw off his covers, a few minutes later he was back and still muttering. I rolled my eyes.

"Dean?"

"What?"

"Will you take me somewhere tomorrow?"

"Sure, where?"

"I'll let you know. Night."

"Goodnight."

That was the first night that I didn't have nightmares of the shooting. Dean woke me up the next morning and after grabbing a shower Dean and I managed to get out of the house undetected. When we were at the end of the driveway Dean stopped and looked over at me.

"Where we headed?"

"The state prison. About 45 minutes away."

"Because?"

"There's someone I need to talk too."

"Right, okay sure."

I had a GPS so I didn't need to tell Dean directions. The ride was mainly spent in silence. When we got there Dean parked my car.

"Want me to go in with you?"

"No, I'll be okay, I'll be out real soon. I promise."

Dean helped me out of the car and I hobbled into the prison. After going through many security checkpoints I was led outside by a guard and sat at a stone table. After the guard left I looked up.

"Hello, Danica."

"Isabella."

Dan nodded and smiled at me. Creep. I saw him look over at the crutches.

"What happened?"

"School shooting, that's why I'm here. I was sitting there bleeding and not knowing if I was going to live. I just wanted to tell you that Keith must have felt the same way. You are a monster and after this, you will never have contact with me, Lucas or Nathan again. You can burn in hell."

I stood up and grabbed my crutches. I left without a backward glance. When I got to the car Dean looked up.

"Feel better?"

"A little."

"There's a place near here, wanna go?"

"Sure."

His trip took us another hour. When he pulled up to the place I just stared.

"Planning on hiding the body?"

"Yeah, it's in the back. Want to help?"

"I'll supervise."

"Let's go smartass."

He helped me out of the car and across the uneven ground, he pulled back bushed to reveal a small path. Three minutes later we were standing on sand that led to a small enclosed lake.

"Dean, it's beautiful."

"Found it a few years ago, we were on vacation and I wondered off on my own or course."

"Of course."

"Just a peaceful place, take a seat."

He took my crutches and helped me sit on the sand, then he sat down next to me and we stared at the water.

"Winchester, you surprise me."

"Why?"

"Boots, jeans, T-shirts, unbuttoned button up shirts, leather jacket, necklace I still don't understand and a reckless badass."

"Okay?"

"The same guy who ran into a school to save me, and who brought me to this amazing place."

"I'm a mystery."

I laughed at him then looked at the water, Dean got a funny look on his face.

"What?"

"When's the last time you built a sandcastle?"

We got back to the house around ten, when we walked in everyone was in the living room hanging out.

"Where have you two been?"

"Nowhere, what's up?"

"Well Nathan and I"

"Hotshot and tutor girl are engaged!"

We said congrats and gave out hugs, Dean was actually really good about the whole situation. Haley pulled the girls into the corner to talk details and she asked Brooke to plan the wedding which put Brooke in a great mood, she only snapped at Peyton four times. A while later I saw Lucas and Peyton go outside, I made sure Brooke was focused on something else then I followed them. I stopped at the door where I just heard them, didn't see them.

"I want to be with you Peyton."

"I want that too Luke, but Brooke."

"I know, but I love you."

"I love you too Lucas."

I backed up and walked back into the living room. I am doing this against my better judgment.

"Brooke, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, come on. I have to get my sketch pad anyway, I am designing dresses!"

She got up and I walked with her to the stairs.

"Far as I can go really."

"What's up Bella?"

"You might end up hating me for saying this, it's about Luke and Peyton. They are in love and I know that hurts you, and I am so sorry."

"Then why aren't they together? Why didn't she go after him?"

"Because of you. It's tearing them up inside, I know you don't believe that but it is. They won't be with each other until you give the okay. Ball is in your court Brooke. I know that it is so much easier and more fun to be angry, but if we learned anything, it's to not hold feelings in. life is too short Brooke, I learned that the hard way. And Brooke, go for Sam."

I smiled at her then turned and walked away.

"Go for Dean."

I smiled but didn't turn around, I was forgiven. I said goodnight to everyone then showered and climbed into bed. Dean came in an hour later mumbling again.

"A wedding in two months, psycho's."

"Two months?"

"Jesus Scott! Trying to kill me?"

"Sorry, but two months?"

"Nathan and Haley."

"That puts us at the end of the year."

"They are aiming for the week after finals."

"So much has happened."

"Yeah, who knew I would like it here in Tree Hill?"

"Who knew I would like you?"

"Cute."

"Thank you."

I heard Dean laugh then crawl into his bed. I smiled then went to sleep. The rest of the weekend was great, Brooke took Peyton and Lucas aside and told them that yes they should be together but don't expect her to be okay with everything right away. On Sunday we were all packing up, I braved the stairwell to go get Brooke. I made it to her and Sam's room and walked in.

"Oh my God!"

I backed into the hall and slammed the door shut. Five minutes later Brooke walked out with a sheet wrapped around her body.

"Bella?"

"That was you, and Sam, on the bed. I need a drink."

"You could have knocked."

"Well I am so sorry, but I didn't expect you and Sam to be having sex ten minutes before we were all supposed to leave."

"Good point."

"You and Sam?"

"Yes, exclusive and everything."

"That's great Brooke, good for you."

"Okay, well Sam and I will be right down."

"Okay, I'm going to go do a shot."

I hopped down the stairs, grabbed my crutches and walked out of the door

where everyone else was.

"You're missing a couple of people."

"Yeah, they'll be down soon."

Ten minutes later Brooke and Sam came down carrying their bags. They appeared disheveled and everybody sent looks that Brooke and Sam ignored. I just got into my car and waited for Dean. He finished putting things into the back then got behind the wheel. He started the car but instead of driving away he started at me.

"What?"

"Brooke and Sam?"

"What?"

"Bella."

"Fine, I walked in on them having sex."

"Oh there is picture I didn't need to have in my head. I need a drink."

"You and me both."

Dean put the car into drive and started down the long driveway.

"You have a good weekend?"

"Yeah, I think we all needed it. What about you?"

"I had a great time. With the exception of hearing about my little brother."

I laughed at him and looked out of my window. When we pulled up outside of my house everyone unloaded and got back into their own cars to go home. I said goodbye to everyone and walked inside.

**Third POV**

Dean pulled into the driveway and helped Haley and Sam take everything inside. There was a note from their dad telling them to come to the café when they got home. Dean walked upstairs and started unpacking from the trip. He looked up when Haley walked into his room.

"Hey big brother."

"Hey Hales."

She took a seat at the foot of his bed and stared at him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saying yes to Nathan, it means a lot to me."

"You're sure you want this?"

"Yes, I am. I know we're young, but I love him. But this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"

"You really like her don't you?"

"Who?"

"Bella, you really like her."

"I don't know when it happened Hales, but it did."

"It'll be okay Dean, I have a feeling she likes you too."

_He says he looks in the mirror_

_And he can't tell anymore _

_Between who he really is_

_And who they believe him to be_

_And he says he walks a thin line_

_Between what is and what could be_

_He's getting closer to something he can't understand_

**Chapter title and lyrics from Lifehouse Fairy Tales and Castles.**


	6. Can I Have This Dance?

If anyone had ever asked me if it was possible to plan a dream wedding in two months I would have said no way, then again I should never under estimate Brooke Davis. She had the bridesmaid dresses picked out and the flowers ordered before a week had even passed. By the time school was over and finals week began the wedding was all set to go. It was the day before, Lucas and I were in the living room talking to Cooper and Nathan walked into the house. He threw his basketball down and stomped into the living room.

"Bad day?"

"Brooke."

One name and we knew, she was driving Nathan a little crazy with everything. Hell, she was driving us all a little crazy. In a few days everything will be back to normal hopefully. Cooper turned off the TV and set the remote down.

"There's actually something I wanted to talk to the three of you about."

"What?"

"Your mom, they think she's ready to come home. It's up to you whether she comes home before the wedding or after the wedding."

"You think she should be here."

"She's your mother, she wouldn't want to miss this."

I looked over at Nathan, he seemed to be thinking a lot about this.

"I want her home, but it's not just my choice. Lucas?"

"Yeah, I want her home too."

"Nathan?"

"She's better right? Completely? She won't hurt Bella again?"

"She's better Nate."

"Then yeah, I want her home too."

"Okay, the four of us can go and get her today, talk to her, let her know about the wedding, bring her home."

"Okay, let's do it."

I sent a quick text to Brooke letting her know what was going on and that I couldn't be there to help with set up today, then I got into the car with Cooper, Lucas and Nathan and we were off. The facility Cooper had her in was two hours outside of Tree Hill. The ride there was a quiet one, none of us felt much like talking, we were all too busy thinking, we haven't seen mom in months. When we arrived Cooper left us in the entrance hall to have a few words with the Doctor. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and flipped it open, it was a text from Dean. _Brooke told us what was going on, hope everything goes okay. Call me when you get back. _I sent a quick reply, _Will do, thanks, _then slid my phone back into my pocket. Cooper came back out ten minutes later and led us through the facility to a sunroom located at the rear of the building. When we walked in I looked around, five or six people were in the room, three of them Doctors. On my third sweep of the room I finally saw her, sitting near the window reading a book. She looked so different, her hair was shorter, she had makeup on, clean clothes, she looked like mom again. Cooper hung by the door while Lucas, Nathan and I walked over to her. As soon as she saw us she stood up and gathered the three of us into a tight hug.

"Oh, I've missed you so much."

"We've missed you too mom."

She let us go and we sat at a table, it was quiet for a moment, then she took my hand.

"Bella, I am so sorry."

"It's okay mom, everything is ok."

"How are you mom?"

And that's where we sat, for two and a half hours talking and listening, she told us all about the facility and how she has been doing. Everything the doctors have done to help her but how much she missed being away from us and how guilty she felt. We told her about school, the boys talked about basketball I talked about the café and told her all about the Winchesters. When I was done telling her about how great Mary had been doing at the café she smiled.

"I am so proud of the three of you, you have done so well this year, but Bella, why are you wearing a knee brace?"

"Uh, well mom, there was an incident at the school a couple of months ago. A student brought a gun, I got shot in the leg."

"Oh my God!"

"I'm fine, Dean ran back in for me. I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

"I'll have to meet him. Well, anything else I should know about before we leave?"

"Well, we're all going to a wedding tomorrow."

"Really? Who's getting married?"

Nathan pulled a picture of him and Haley together out of his wallet.

"I am."

Mom took the picture, stared at it, then looked back at Nathan.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's my wedding that's taking place tomorrow. I know mom, we're too young and it won't work out and"

"Tomorrow is your father and my anniversary."

"Oh man, mom I wasn't thinking."

"No Nathan it's okay. Yes you're young but so were me and your dad, I am in no position to say anything. She makes you happy?"

"Extremely."

"Ok then, tomorrow I am going to watch my son get married. Where are you two living?"

"Actually Luke and I were talking about that, Nate as a wedding gift, we were going to renovate the garage into an apartment for you and Haley. If that's okay with mom."

"Yeah, that sounds perfect. I can't wait to meet her, and the others."

Cooper came back into the room and walked over to us.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Yes please, let's get out of here."

Mom packed her things and we got back into Cooper's car. The drive home was spent with talking and some laughter. It felt so right to have my mom back. When we arrived back in Tree Hill the first stop was the café, it was almost closing but the Winchesters, Brooke and Peyton were there. When we walked in Brooke and Peyton hugged my mom and introduced her to everyone else. After thanking Dean like ten times she went off to talk to John and Mary about the garage and café respectively. I walked over and sat next to Dean at the counter.

"So that's your mom?"

"Yeah, she's doing so much better. Hey, thanks for the text, it meant a lot."

"No problem, you want to get some air?"

"Yeah sure, let's go up to the roof."

We stood up and I led Dean upstairs and out of the door, we walked onto the roof and sat at the old picnic table that my mom had put up there for us. We sat down and I sighed and stretched, Dean looked over at me.

"You seem happy."

"I am, everything feels complete now, and tomorrow the wedding will take place and then Brooke won't be as scary."

"Brooke not be scary? I don't believe it."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Yeah, she's can be intense."

Dean smiled then jumped off of the table, he held his hand out to me.

"Come on, it's getting late and I am sure Brooke will have us up at the crack of dawn."

"True."

I took his hand and he led me downstairs. Everyone said goodnight and parted ways when I got home I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Dean was right; Brooke was in my room and shaking me awake at seven the next morning. I was up and showered with my hair and makeup done by nine. The wedding was to being at eleven. I rode to the church with Mom, Cooper, Nathan and Lucas. We went our separate ways to change into our dresses and tuxes then we took tons of pictures, and we would have to take tons more after the wedding when Nathan and Haley were allowed to see each other, Brooke was dead set on not seeing the bride before the wedding. I had to talk her out of tying Nathan to a chair. I was sitting in the back room adjusting my knee brace when Dean walked in.

"Still wearing it?"

"Doctors orders, Brooke tried to find one that would match the dress, thankfully Lucas distracted her with flower arrangements. So, you ready to watch your little sister get married today?"

"No, not at all. I still remember the day mom and dad brought her home. I was 8 at the time, Sam was 7. They had talked to us of course, told us all about adoption and how they wanted to find a child who needed a family. It took them like six months before they found Haley. They left us with our Uncle Bobby and drove from LA to Roswell, New Mexico. As soon as they walked in the front door I was there, mom put Haley down and told her that we were her brothers. She walked right up to me, looked me in the eye and said 'Okay, let's go play'. Five years later I'm 13 and mom and dad were out to dinner. I hear this ear splitting scream from the backyard where Sam and Haley are playing. I go running out there and I see Haley lying on the ground under the tree, she had fallen. I freak out, I have no idea what to do or say to calm her down I mean I'm 13, what am I supposed to do? But something just clicked in my head, I picked her up, made sure nothing was broken and just held onto her until she calmed down. I don't think I ever really let go and now I have to, it's not the best feeling."

"I know what you mean, it is kind of the same with me and Nathan. It's going to be weird you know? Didn't expect this day to come so soon."

Dean nodded his head and sat down next to me. We sat in silence for a few minutes, I was having trouble getting my brace to stay on. Dean got down on his knees and did it for me. Then he looked me in the eye.

"Get through this together?"

"Sounds like a plan."

He helped me up and we walked to the courtyard outside where the ceremony was going to take place.

"And this my dear is where we part ways, see you soon."

"Bye, Dean."

He went left and I went right, I walked across the grounds and into the room where Haley was with Brooke and Peyton. I walked inside and sat next to them.

"You ready to be a part of this crazy Scott family?"

"Yes I am and Nathan told me about the garage. Thank you."

"Nathan talked to you? I am going to kill him!"

"Brooke, he texted me, he didn't see me."

I laughed and smiled. Twenty minutes later John walked in with Mary.

"Okay girls, everyone ready?"

"Yeah, let's get you married tutor girl soon to be wife."

I rolled my eyes but stood up anyway and grabbed the flowers Brooke handed to me. We all walked outside and Brooke put us in our places, Nathan was already waiting at the end of the aisle. When the music started we waited for the time, then walked down the aisle, I walked down with Lucas then took my spot standing near Brooke and Peyton. The ceremony was beautiful, and slightly tear inducing, I even noticed a little water in Dean's eyes, something that I am going to have to pick on him about. We walked back down the aisle, the guest clapping and smiling politely. There was a large tent set up near the courtyard for the reception. We all walked inside and waited for Nathan and Haley, when they arrived they had their first dance as a married couple. Then the wedding party was invited to join them. Dean walked up to me and held out his hand.

"Can I have this dance?"

"It would be my pleasure."

I let him take my hand and lead me to the dance floor where we danced with everyone else.

"You almost held it together Winchester."

"What do you mean almost?"

"I saw the tears Mr. Badass, I even think we might have gotten them on film."

"That's not funny."

"Nope, it's hilarious."

"You are evil."

"But you love me."

He didn't say anything, he just pulled me closer and we finished out dance in silence, Haley came over and pulled him away to dance so that left me with Nathan who led me further out to the dance floor.

"So married man, how do you feel?"

"Awesome actually, I feel awesome."

"You look so happy Nate."

"I am, it's a good feeling Bells, you should try it sometime."

"What do you mean? I am happy."

"I mean love, you got to open your heart Bells."

"Now I am really confused."

"Isabella I love you, you're my sister, but since dad died, you haven't been yourself, I mean with his death then Felix turning into the world's biggest asshole, you've had it rough."

"We all have."

"But you threw yourself into anything and everything that made it so you couldn't think. Time to open up again."

"When did you get so smart?"

"I've always been smart, I just prefer sports."

"We should totally put that on top of all of your college applications."

"As long as a game tape is present."

I smacked him in the back of his head and laughed.

"You Nathan Scott will be a pro basketball player, guaranteed."

"You know it."

I smiled and we finished out the song, then it was time for Lucas and I to give our speeches. I nodded to Lucas, he went up on stage first.

"A funny thing happened to our family when school started this year, the Winchesters. They just proved that you can find the good in everybody, as long as you give them a chance. The benefit of the doubt. Sometimes, people disappoint you. Sometimes, they surprise you. But you never really get to know them….until you listen to what is in their hearts and that's what Haley did with Nathan. That's what we should do for them. So for you skeptics out there, prepare to be surprised. So this is to my brother….and my little sis-in-law, and in love."

We all raised our glasses and took a drink, Lucas came down to hug Haley and Nathan, then it was my turn to go up onstage. I grabbed the mic and cleared my throat, I hate public speaking.

"Hey everyone, so I'm not the most eloquent of speakers, so I borrowed something from the internet. As we grow up we learn that the one person that wasn't ever supposed to let us down, probably will. You'll have your heart broken and you'll break others' hearts. You'll fight with your best friend or maybe fall in love with them, and you'll cry because time is flying by. So take to many pictures, laugh too much, forgive freely, and love like you have never been hurt. Life comes with no guarantees, no time outs, no second chances. You just have to live life to the fullest, tell someone what they mean to you and tell someone off, speak out, dance in the pouring rain, hold someone's hand, comfort a friend, fall asleep watching the sun come up, stay up late, be a flirt, and smile until your face hurts. Don't be afraid to take chances or fall in love and most of all, live in the moment because every second you spend angry or upset is a second of happiness that you can never get back. I'm not talking to Nathan and Haley when I say this, they are this. If you ever find yourselves in doubt just look at my brother and his wife, because when you look at them, you see hope, hope and proof that true love does exist. So to Nathan and Haley, congratulations and I love you both."

I raised my own glass and again everyone took a drink. I set the mic down and walked off stage to hug Nathan and Haley, but I was grabbed around the waist by Dean and brought back up on stage. He picked up the mic and slid his hand into mine.

"Hello everyone, now I know as Haley's brother I don't have to give a speech, but she actually threatened my very existence if I didn't get some feelings off of my chest. This beautiful young lady standing next to me is Isabella Scott, and I am completely, madly, out of my mind in love with her."

I froze and just stared at him, when I was able to find my voice I again I swallowed a few times then spoke.

"Why?"

Dean laughed and scratched his head.

"Why? Because you're the kind of girl that talks to the new kid at school. You take care of your brothers and run your mom's café while maintaining a GPA right under Haley's, you have a smile on your face twenty four-seven. When we were in the school you were always thinking about somebody else. I love you because you're forgiving, caring, loving, stubborn, funny, serious and sometimes you're a pain in the ass. You bite your nails when you're nervous and twirl your hair when you study. I am in love with you because right now, at this moment in time, you are worried about Nathan and whether you should have packed everything for him instead of trusting him to do it himself, I love you because when you found out Nathan was marrying Haley, you threatened your own brother for my sister. You know everything about cheerleading and cars, and you're just you, my first thought in the morning and my last thought at night. The number one reason I love you is because you have me doing things like this and not give a crap about what people say or think. You once told me that you want that Notebook kind of love, I want to give that to you. I love you."

"I thought you didn't do chick flick moments?"

"Kind of the point isn't it? I'd do anything for you."

I smiled at him, took the mic and set it down then kissed him. I was vaguely aware of cheers, shouts and clapping. I pulled back and we walked off stage, Nathan and Haley were the first people to step up to us.

"About damn time man. Oh yeah, hurt her we kill you ya know, the usual."

"Wow, thanks Nate, that was really heartfelt."

"You know me Bells."

I rolled my eyes but laughed all the same. For the next hour we were forced to talk to all of our friends and family, and every single one of them said that they knew it was only a matter of time before we got together. The only person who didn't look happy was Rachel Gatina. I looked up at Dean.

"What's she doing here?"

"I don't know. I'll go talk to her. She isn't ruining this for Haley."

He kissed my forehead and walked off to talk to Rachel. I shook off my bad feeling and went back to where the others were. It was getting close to the time Haley and Nathan were supposed to leave that Lucas came up to me.

"So, Rachel decided to take off in the limo, Whitey saw them go. Dean was with her, trying to calm her down."

"Okay, so what are Nathan and Haley taking to the airport?"

"My car I guess."

"Okay, sounds good."

I watched as Lucas went over to talk to Nathan and Haley, my thoughts drifted to Dean. Why did he have to go with her? We all went outside and watched as Nathan and Haley drove away, it was about ten minutes after they left that I found Haley's purse with the plane tickets. Lucas and I grabbed those and got into my car to head them off. We were nearing the bridge into town when we saw car lights flashing.

"Lucas, that's your car."

He stopped my car and we both got out and ran to where we saw Haley screaming at the side of the bridge.

"What's going on?"

"Dean was driving the limo back, I saw Rachel grab the wheel and they went over the side of the bridge. Nathan jumped in after them."

"Nathan jumped in!"

"Yes! But I don't know where he is!"

Lucas took off his jacket and tie and threw them on the ground.

"Luke no!"

It was too late, he ran and jumped off of the bridge and into the water. Haley and I were both at the side screaming.

"Did you call 911?"

"Yes. They should be here!"

I looked back into the water. Nathan, Lucas and Dean were all down there. My breathing started becoming erratic, and my vision was blurring.

"Bella? Are you okay? Look I can see the lights. 911 is almost here. Bella?"

I heard bits and pieces, nothing making too much sense. The last thing I remember was looking into the water again then everything went black.

_Take my hand_

_Take a breath_

_Hold me close_

_Take one step_

**Chapter title and lyrics are from High School Musical 3**


	7. Almost Lover

"_Could have been a heart attack."_

"_Was she taking her pills?"_

"_Lucas and Nathan?"_

"_What about Dean?"_

So many voices, drifting in and out at different times. I wasn't aware of much more than that, just the darkness that was surrounding me, opening my eyes seemed to be impossible. I struggled to remember what happened. There was the wedding, the bridge, water. Wedding, bridge, water. It went around in my head like a loop. The words were blurring together, not making much sense of anything. Then it all came crashing back, the car accident, Nathan and Lucas both jumping into the water everything, my eyes snapped open. The lights in my room were blinding, I had to blink a few times for them to adjust. Then I grabbed the stupid oxygen tube and pulled it away from my nose. My room was empty and my call button was n the opposite side of the room. I pulled my IV out of my arm and slowly got to my feet. I looked up and down the hallway but didn't see anyone that would stop me from walking around. Then I stepped back into my room and found the dress I wore in the wedding, I changed into that then walked to the desk.

"I'm looking for Nathan and Lucas Scott."

"You are?"

"Not important. Where are they?"

"Lucas Scott was never checked in, and Nathan Scott is being released this afternoon. Their sister has not woken up."

"And Dean Winchester?"

"Also hasn't woken up."

"What room is Nathan in?"

"203."

"Thank you."

I turned and walked away from the desk, I removed my hand from my wrist where I was covering up my hospital bracelet. I walked down the hall until I found Nathan's room, then I walked in. Lucas was there, by Nathan's bed, Brooke and Peyton were there as well along with Cooper and mom.

"Bella?"

"Hey."

"What the hell are you doing out of bed young lady?"

"I figured they wouldn't let me up if they knew I was awake."

"For good reason, you had a mild heart attack Isabella."

"Gee Nate, that couldn't have anything to do with the fact that my boyfriend and my brothers, who are dumbasses for jumping in, were in the river now could it?"

"Bella calm down, we don't need you to collapse again. Dr. Copeland said that you should be okay, just take it easy from now on. Did you take your pills?"

"Yes mom, I took my pills. Are you okay Nate?"

"Yeah, just minor knee damage, but I'll be all set when the season starts."

"Good. You Luke?"

"I'm fine Bells."

"And Dean?"

"Listen Bell, he was"

"No, you are getting checked out by the Doctor then we can talk about Dean okay?"

"No, I want to know how he is."

"Do not talk back to me."

"Please, you haven't been around for almost a year so don't start acting like my mother now. Where is he?"

"Bella."

"Shut up Nathan. Where is he?"

"Upstairs, ICU. Room 2010."

I turned and walked out of the room. I waited impatiently for the elevator then snuck past the nurses desk. I found Dean's room and quietly went inside, his parents, Sam and Haley didn't hear me. They were talking to Dr. Copeland.

"When will he wake up?"

"It's really up to him, I can't give you a definite answer. Nathan and Lucas got him and the young girl out of the water pretty fast, so there is no lasting damage. His ribs are a bit bruised but other than that, well we just have to wait for him to wake up."

John shook Copeland's hand and he turned to the door.

"Isabella Scott what are you doing out of bed?"

"Hey doc, so I'm feeling better."

"You pulled out your IV?"

"Had some people to check on?"

He grabbed my arm and sat me on the bed opposite Dean. He called for a new IV and put that in my arm then he took some blood.

"I am going to run some test on your blood, but I am telling you right now, you won't be leaving with Nathan and Lucas today. If it is okay with the Winchester family, you can room with Dean if that's what it takes to keep you from pulling out your IV. I'll be right back."

He took the tubes with my blood in it and walked out of the room. Then Dean's family started in on me.

"What were you thinking?"

"You pulled out your IV?"

"Are you stupid?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Uh, wasn't thinking, yes, no and okay. What about Dean?"

"Doctor says that we have to wait for him to wake up on his own."

"Bella, how's Nathan?"

"He's going to be fine. Lucas too. I guess they get to go home today. I think he wants to see you Hales."

"Yeah, I better go down and see him. Let me know if anything changes with Dean?"

"Course we will. Take your husband home. We'll be here if anything happens."

Haley gave me a tight hug then kissed Dean's forehead and walked out of the room. John and Mary said that they wanted food so they too left the room. Sam sat at the foot of my bed.

"He'll be okay. You know Dean, he's stubborn through and through."

"Yeah, Sam? What happened to Rachel?"

"She's awake. They are keeping her for observation, Haley told the police what she saw. I don't know what' going to happen to her but I hope it's bad. How's Brooke dealing?"

"She was downstairs in Nathan's room. You should go see her, and uh can you ask her to bring me some clothes to change into?"

"Sure. We'll be back soon."

He kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. I waited until I knew he was gone to get up and pull my IV stand over to Dean's bed, where I sat on the edge of it and held his hand.

"Now, if this is some stupid ploy to get out of that whole chick flick moment at the wedding, I'll kick your ass. Awake or not."

"Bella?"

I turned around and watched as my mom walked into the room. She came over and stood next to me.

"I'm taking Nathan and Lucas home now. Brooke said she'd bring clothes back to you. Bella about early"

"I'm not sorry I said it. I have been keeping the peace for Nathan's sake mom, but I am pissed as hell at you."

"I'm sorry?"

"You abandoned us, when we needed you the most. You turned to pills and alcohol instead of your own children. That is going to take some time to get over. I am not sorry I said it but I am sorry I snapped at you, but I have been taking care of myself for a while now, I know my limits."

"I am so sorry Bella. I can't tell you how disappointed I am in myself. But I am extremely proud of you. You grew up so fast because you didn't have a choice and that is all my fault. I know that as a family we have a long way to go, and I am planning on making changes in my life as well. I want to go back to school, open another business, put this past couple of years behind us. Will you help me?"

I looked up at her and saw the tears, so therefore I started crying too. All I could do was nod my head and let her hug me. When she let go she looked down at Dean.

"He's a good kid, and he'll be okay. I'll see you tomorrow sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye mom."

She turned and walked back out of the room, I turned to look back at Dean. I sat there next to him for the next hour, until Brooke came in and gave me clothes to change into. She took me into the bathroom and helped me out of my dress and into my knee brace, sweats and, not very easily, she helped me into a tank top. She left a hoodie for me next to my bed.

"Okay, I am going to go help Lucas, Sam and Peyton with the garage. But we'll be back tomorrow. John and Mary are on their way back up, they were just talking to Sam in the hall. I'll have my cell if you need me okay?"

"Brooke, it's okay. You can cry."

She smiled but a few tears few all the same.

"Why today? Why at all?"

"I don't know Brookie Monster, but we're fine. Dean will wake up on his own time, but he will wake up. Now get going, I know that you are dying to get to the garage and start painting and moving furniture around."

"You know me to well Bella Babe. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

As soon as she left John and Mary walked in.

"IV still in?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Planning a break out?"

"Not yet."

"That's my girl. Well we gotta be heading home, but I told Brooke we would stop by and take a look at the garage. You gonna be ok here?"

"Yeah, Brooke also left my makeup bag so I was thinking about giving Dean a little makeover."

"So he can kick your ass when he wakes up?"

"Please John, he'll just smile and nod. Wouldn't even yell at her."

"It's my undeniable charm."

They both laughed and they stayed for another ten minutes. When they finally left I was hit with how quiet the room was. The only exception was the beeping of the machines hooked up to Dean. I tried to stay awake for a little while more but I couldn't make myself do it. I ended up falling asleep listening to the beeping. Three nights later Nathan and Haley were finally on their honeymoon, Rachel was being charged, the garage was done, I was speaking to my mom like normal, Lucas and Peyton were Lucas and Peyton and I was curled up in a chair. I was in that stage, the half asleep half awake stage when you aren't quite sure what's going on. But I was sure of this, something soft hit me in the face, and it was followed by a quiet laugh. I threw the pillow onto the floor and looked up. Dean was awake and smiling at me. I jumped out of the chair and onto his bed, holding onto him.

"Hey, baby what's wrong?"

"Dean, you've been out for almost five days."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Rachel caused the accident, you two went over the side of the bridge. Nathan and Lucas jumped in to get you, you guys ended up here and I hadaheartattack and now you're awake."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Now you're awake?"

"Bella, what was before that part?"

"Ihadaheartattack."

"Again with spaces please smartass."

"I had a mild heart attack."

"Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine, everyone is fine and right now I need to call everyone and let them know that you are okay and awake and everything is okay."

"Bells, you're crying."

"No shit asshole. You scared the hell out of me Winchester."

"You really think I wouldn't wake up? I had a beautiful amazing girl waiting for me. Had to tell her I love her again. That and if I didn't wake up, she was going to kick my ass."

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, I heard that. And when I get out of this hospital you'll have to try and prove that to me."

"Any reason for physical contact right?"

"Well we are alone right now."

"Nice try, I am calling your parents and everyone else."

"Wait."

"What?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to his face, then he leaned up and kissed me. When he pulled back he smiled at me.

"We need to start doing that way more often."

"Well lucky for you we have the summer. Now I am seriously going to make those calls. I'll be right back."

I grabbed my cell phone and walked out of the room, when I passed the nurses' station I told them that he was awake. Then I went outside so I could get cell service. I called John and Mary, Sam who was with Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and I called Haley's cell phone and left her a voicemail. John and Mary were the first ones there, then Sam. I hung out in the hall with Brooke, Lucas and Peyton. Dr. Copeland said that his test returned and he was fine. His ribs had almost healed but they would be sore for a few days. They kept him overnight just for observation, but the next morning he was home resting. I took a tour of the garage and it turned out great, yeah we had to park outside now but that was fine. The entire bottom half was a living room, kitchen, dining room full bathroom the upstairs was their bedroom. The house itself seemed brighter. With mom back my hours at the café were scaled back, and I didn't have to cook all of the time. I mainly spent my days off with Brooke and Peyton and the guys, or just alone time with Dean. It was another week until his ribs were fully healed, then two days after that Haley and Nathan came home. Haley took Dean and Sam for the day to spend time with them so I stole Nathan and Lucas and we went to the river court.

"So married man, how ya feeling?"

"Still good. I know I made the right choice."

"That's great Nathan, how do you like the garage?"

"I love it. You guys did a great job."

"It was all them not me. I was at the hospital."

"How are you and Dean?"

"Good, happy, in love."

"Using protection?"

"Okay, so not a conversation I want to have with my two brothers thank you."

"Just want to be sure Bells."

"I don't ask about you and Haley, or Lucas and Peyton."

"Well we're all being safe, are you?"

"Good lord, if I tell you do you promise to never speak of this again?"

"Promise."

"I swear."

"Fine, we haven't even had sex yet."

"Yet?"

"Nathan!"

"What?"

"Okay here we go, I am not a virgin I haven't been one since I was 14 years old. No, Dean and I haven't had sex yet but when we do yes we will be safe because I love mom but I do not want to spend my senior year pregnant like she did. Can we drop this and play ball now?"

"Yes please."

I grabbed the ball and walked onto the court, Nathan turned to Lucas.

"14?"

"Dude I was 16."

"15."

"I can still hear you. And I will hurt you."

They both laughed but joined me on the court anyway. Since it was only the three of us we just shot around and played a few shooting games, nothing other than that. By the time we walked into the café however, it was seven at night. Brooke and Peyton were sitting at a booth so Lucas and Nathan went off to join them, I walked to the counter and sat next to John.

"Hey, Bells. How was your day?"

"Good, spent time with the boys so that wasn't all to bad."

John smiled at me then walked over to talk to my brothers. Mary came over and gave me a bottle of water.

"Hey Bella, listen, John and I are going to stay with my parents for a couple of weeks and we're taking Sam and Brooke with us. Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Make sure Dean doesn't live off of pie and that he does his laundry and to at least attempt to do the dishes?"

"Of course, although getting the pie away from him might be a little dangerous."

"This is true, use your judgment when it comes to that."

"Will do. When are you guys leaving?"

"Tomorrow, so I guess I'll see you when I get back."

"Have a great trip, Mary."

"Thanks."

I heard the bell above the door go off and I turned in my seat. Sam and Haley walked in, I looked past Sam's shoulder and saw Dean outside leaning against his Impala. I smiled at Haley and Sam then walked out of the front door and up to Dean.

"You coming in handsome?"

"No, not tonight."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, come over tomorrow for lunch."

"Okay sure, but are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

He kissed my forehead then turned and got into his car. I watched him drive away then looked inside where everyone was having a good time. Instead of going in I walked home wondering what was wrong with Dean. The next morning I woke to an empty house. I showered and changed then headed over to the Winchester's. Before I had a chance to knock on the door Dean opened it, looking better than last night.

"Hey babe. Come on in."

I smiled at him and walked in the door. I took a seat on the counter while he moved around the kitchen.

"Are you ever going to tell me what was wrong with you last night?"

"I was distracted."

"With?"

He stopped what he was doing and came over to stand in front of me. He looked right into my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I love you."

"I know Dean, you told me that already. You love me and I love you."

"I am in love with you."

"I know, what is going on?"

"It hit me last night, you are the first person I ever said that too, and meant it. I am in love with you, and that scares the living hell out of me."

"Why?"

"I don't want to fuck this up."

"Dean, trust me, you won't fuck this up. You and me? We're good."

"I really needed to hear that."

"Happy to say it."

I pulled him closer to me and kissed his cheek.

"You Dean Winchester, are the biggest part of my world. You always will be, I promise."

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick _

**Chapter and lyrics from Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy**


	8. Time Won't Let Me Go

**Pulling a Mark and skipping ahead four years. **

"Caleb Keith Samuel and Nathaniel Jonathon Lucas Winchester get down here. You too James Lucas Scott."

I waited and soon enough I heard three sets of small feet come running down the stairs. Five year old Jamie led three year old Caleb and Nathan. They stopped in front of me, each of them wearing an identical Scott smirk.

"Don't look innocent boys, I know you better than that. So which one of you did it?"

"Did what Aunt Bella?"

"I don't know mommy."

"Did what mommy?"

"Nice, the triple innocent act. An art Lucas, Nate and I perfected then apparently passed on. Okay boys, one last time, which one decided to throw the basketball from the top floor balcony into the hot tub below?"

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"No."

"So if someone admits to it, would that person be in trouble?"

"I guess not."

"I did it."

"Jamie you are such a perfect combo of your mom and dad it's scary. No more throwing things from three floors up okay?"

"Fine."

"Fine. Your mom is going to be here in a minute. Boys go help Jamie get his stuff together okay?"

"Yes mommy."

"Okay."

I watched as the three of them ran back up the stairs, as soon as they were out of earshot I laughed. Ten minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"Open."

I heard the front door open and close, then Haley walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Bell, how was he?"

"Good as always. Keeps the boys entertained."

"And how are my nephews?"

"More like their father than I care to admit."

Haley laughed and took a seat at the counter.

"So, how are you? All settled?"

"The boys rooms are, the kitchen and living rooms are, the guest rooms and the master bedroom however not so much."

"You know, I can get someone else to watch Jamie during the days when he is done with school."

"Hales, I'm 22, multitasking isn't a problem."

"I don't know how you did it Bell. You walked away from a multimillion dollar career to come back here and raise a family."

"Well, leaving Clothes Over Bro's was easy. Sam took my spot as CEO after he proposed to Brooke so that was easy and trust me, Brooke made sure I was set for five lifetimes so money isn't even a concern. I just thought about how Lucas, Nathan and I grew up here and compared it to being raised in New York. That and Dean was still here."

"You're a great mom Bell."

"You are too Hales, that little boy is amazing. Hey, how's my brother?"

"It's only been four months."

"Haley, I'm telling you this because I love you and because I know exactly how Nathan can be, he needs a kick in the ass and whether it is courtesy of you or me or Pucas I don't know, but he needs one."

"Pucas?"

"As long as he is dating Lindsey I will call him Pucas. Anyway you and I have a wedding to start planning. It would be easier if Brooke, Sam and Peyton moved back home but we can manage. I know that Brooke wants to get married in Tree Hill anyway and if we plan it right Dean will be back then."

"Bella Scott, you amaze me."

"Thank you Haley James-Scott."

"Just one more question before I get Jamie and go, when are we making you a Winchester?"

"Hales. Get your kid and go."

"You will have to answer that question sometime."

"Goodbye."

She threw a towel at me then went upstairs to grab Jamie from the play room. When they came back downstairs she yelled a goodbye and I heard the front door open then close again. I walked through the downstairs of the house. The kitchen, dining room, living room, entry way and front living room were all set and painted. I moved back to Tree Hill from New York when the boys were one. After graduation Brooke and Sam moved to New York City where Brooke started a fashion line, Clothes Over Bro's is now the hottest thing in the country. I worked with Brooke for a while, being the CEO of the company but when I decided to move back Sam took my place. He and Brooke have been engaged for a little over a year and now that she is more settled with the company and everything she wants to start planning a wedding. Peyton is living in LA working at a record label, Lucas proposed to her a couple of years ago and when she said not yet he ended it all together. Lucas is now dating Lindsey his book editor, Lucas is a bestselling author now. Haley teaches at Tree Hill high school and Nathan, well he's not really Nathan anymore. He was so close to his dream, being drafted in the NBA, until one night when he got into a bar fight and lost. He was shoved through a window and a piece of glass went through his back, Nathan is in a wheelchair now and he's a mess. Drunk and bitter and angry. They had Jamie Scott when we were Seniors, on graduation day actually. My mother met a man, his name is Andy and he loves her. He is younger and he is rich and I haven't seen her happier. She left with him, they are sailing around the world as we speak. She and Mary sold the café but Mary still owns and runs the club they opened together. Tric is an all ages club that a lot of bands play at. Junk and Fergie help her out as well. They live in an apartment with Mouth who just started working at the TV studio and Skills who does about 800 other odd jobs. John still owns the garage and it is doing really well. Dean isn't in Tree Hill right now, after graduation he decided that instead of school he wanted to follow in his dad's footsteps and become a United States Marine. I was less than thrilled but hey, it's what he wanted. Dean was based down here while I was in New York but when he was on leave he came to visit. After he left I found out I was pregnant, I didn't tell him right away because he was being shipped out to Iraq, he came home a week before the boys were born and had to ship out again when they were six months old. The last time we saw him was seven months ago but that's okay, because this is his last tour so when he comes home this time, he can stay home. He should be back in another month or so actually. I looked around at all of the pictures on the tables and walls and I got an idea.

"Hey boys, who wants to go to the river court?"

By the time I got the boys ready, into the car and to the River Court it was already starting to get dark. I let them wonder onto the court to play with their basketball while I took a seat at the picnic table. While the boys inherited the Scott smirk and uncanny basketball skills from my side of the family, the rest was the Winchester's through and through. They were only three but I could tell already that they would tall like Sammy but built like Dean. They had Dean's eyes too, while they played basketball they were all about getting into things and figuring out how they worked just like John and my dad. Unfortunately for me they seem to have my stubborn streak mixed with Dean's, that will be a problem. But thankfully, you can already tell that they have Mary's kindness. While still keeping an eye on the boys I could look past their feet and see faded paint names on the blacktop, it took me back to a time when things were easier and relationships were intact, but looking at my boys, I am pretty happy with where my life is now.

_Whenever I look back _

_On the best days of my life_

_I think I saw them all on TV_

_I am so homesick now_

_For someone that I never knew_

_I am so homesick for someplace I will never be_

_Time won't let me go_

**Chapter title and lyrics: Time Won't Let Me Go, The Bravery **


	9. Feels Like Home

I was running late, way beyond late actually. By the time I got the boys to Day care I was almost an hour late to meet Haley. I just decided to call her and tell her that I wouldn't make it to lunch with her and Pucas today. I decided to run into town when I saw a couple of people looking through part of the boarded up window of my mom's café. I stopped the car and walked across the street.

"Excuse me?"

When they turned around my eyes grew wide with recognition.

"Oh my God!"

I ran into a pair of open arms. When Brooke let me go Sam picked me up and twirled me around.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're coming home Bell, we are going to run the company from Tree Hill."

"Oh my God! When did you decide this?"

"After I got an email showing my three nephews and it hit me that we were missing everything. So we are running the company from here now. I mean we'll still have to fly back to New York once and awhile but this is home."

"It's so good to see you Brooke. You have to come see the new place. It is a complete mess."

"I can't wait. But first, where are my nephews?"

"Jamie is at school and the twins are at Day Care. Come see the house then we can go pick them up."

"Ok!"

I laughed then linked arms with her and Sam and led them to my car.

"So why were you being all creepy around mom's café?"

"Well, that is the location for the Tree Hill Clothes Over Bro's."

"Wow, Brooke that's amazing."

"Thank you but it was all this amazing fiancé of mine."

"Why didn't John and Mary tell me you were moving back?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise."

"It worked."

We spent the drive to the house just talking and catching up. Turns out that everyone is having dinner that night, and everyone knew that they were coming home except me. Jerks. When we got to the house I gave them the tour then we sat down in the living room.

"Actually I have some more news."

"Oh God, are you pregnant?"

"What? No, I am however going to the airport tonight after dinner. Tree Hill is gaining another returning resident."

"Oh my God, please tell me who I think you are going to tell me."

"If you are thinking about a certain broody artist who is still in love with your brother then yes, that is what I am thinking."

"YES!"

I jumped up and gave Brooke a huge hug. When I sat back down I started right in.

"Okay, that means that I need to start being nice to Lindsey."

"Wait, why?"

"To get rid of her easier."

"Isn't that kind of mean?"

"Sammy, you're a guy. You just don't understand."

"Right, well I just want to see all of my nephews."

"You will at dinner. In fact you better get going if Brooke plans on changing which you know she does. I'll pick up the boys and meet you guys at…..where are we having dinner?"

"Haley offered up her place but with Nathan's current condition we decided that John and Mary's would be a safer bet."

"Okay, I'll get the boys and meet you there."

Brooke and Sam gave me a tight hug then left the house. I watched them pull away before walking upstairs to my bedroom to dig through my closet. I was fighting with a particularly sadistic suitcase when the house phone started going off. I tripped my way out of the closet and grabbed the hand held.

"Hello?"

"With the amount of times you have moved I am surprised I can still get a number."

"Dean!?!"

"Hey baby."

"Oh my God! Hi! How are you? Are you okay? What's wrong? Is something wrong? I miss you. The boys miss you."

"Baby breathe. I'm fine, all in one piece and everything. I miss you and the boys more than I can put into words. But just think, the next time I walk in the door it's for good. No having to leave again. How are the boys?"

"Getting big, Jamie is so good with them though. They just want to see their daddy."

"I want to see them too. And I really want to see their mommy. How are my parents?"

"They are doing great. Your mom has Tric doing amazing business, and the garage has never done better. Sam and Brooke moved back to Tree Hill."

"What? When?"

"Today. I just found out myself like an hour ago. Peyton is coming back too. Brooke has to pick her up tonight."

"Does Luke know?"

"Not yet, but I can see his face now."

"Yeah, Mr. Squinty eyes. How's Nate doing?"

"Still in a really dark place. I keep trying but, I don't know, trying to reach him is so hard."

"Keep trying, if anyone can get through to him, it's you and Haley. Scary."

"Cute."

"I hate to say it baby but I have to go. Times up and the other guys are waiting to call home too."

"No, I don't want you to go."

"I know, but I have too. Just remember me as I was when I left okay?"

"Okay. I love you Dean Winchester."

"I love you more Isabella Scott….and I am going to get my ass kicked for saying it out loud."

I laughed through the tears that had been raining down my face, as they always do when he called and cleared my throat.

"Goodbye Bella."

"Goodbye hero, stay safe."

"Always do."

And then he was gone. The line went dead and I forced myself to out the phone back on the cradle. He always told me to remember him as he was when he left, as the same cocky, egotistical, caring, loving, guy. He doesn't like it when I think of him as a soldier, in uniform and carrying a gun. I walked into the bathroom and cleaned up my face then changed into different clothes. I ran to the daycare and picked up the boys then went too John and Mary's. As soon as we walked into the house Caleb and Nate ran into the living room and jumped on John. He was ready for it, they did it every time. I left them in there with John, Sam and Jamie and walked into the kitchen where Mary, Haley and Brooke were sitting around talking and sipping on wine. I hugged each of them and took the fourth seat as Mary poured me a glass.

"Dean called."

"How is he?"

"He said that he's fine. He's ready to come home. Wants to see the boys really bad."

"Bell, are you okay?"

"You would think that talking to him would make me feel so much better but instead…"

"It leaves you with an open pain, worse than before you talked to him?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"I went through the same thing with John. But he's coming home soon."

"I know, I can't wait. Hales, where's Nathaniel the first?"

"Oh, he wasn't feeling up to coming tonight."

"Okay, that's it. Brooke can you watch the boys for a while tonight? I will pick up Peyton from the airport for you there is just something I need to do."

"Bella, just leave him alone."

"Haley, I love you I really do. You're my sister and that will never change. But Nathan is my blood, my brother, my triplet for crying out loud. If there is one thing I know about Nathan, tough love and threats come in handy."

"Bella, you are just going to push him farther away."

"No Hales, I'm going to pull him closer. Brooke?"

"Of course. Pick them up whenever."

"Okay, sorry about dinner."

I got up and grabbed my purse. Just before I got into my car I heard Mary calling to me from the front porch.

"Bella, don't mind Haley okay? She is scared that she'll lose him more than she already has. Do what you have to do to get your brother back. And don't worry about Dean, he'll be fine."

"Thanks, Mary."

I gave her a hug and got into my car. The drive from John and Mary's to Nathan and Haley's only took a few minutes. I pulled into the driveway and prepared myself for the upcoming battle. After staring at the insides of my eyelids for ten minutes I got out of the car and walked out back to the pool where I knew Nathan would be. I already had a pretty good idea of how to get through to him. Sure enough he was sitting in his wheelchair, staring at the water.

"Hey brother, missed you at dinner."

"Not really in the mood to socialize I guess."

I walked closer and saw the bottle in his hand, he saw my gaze.

"Haley tries to keep the liquor up high, but I find my way."

"Real great, so instead of working on walking you work on how to stay drunk."

"Knock it off Bella."

"Dammit Nathan! What the hell is wrong with you? How can you not see that you have so many people who love you and want to be there for you? But we need you to try Nathan. We can't just do this on our own. Do you know who your son's hero is?"

"Your boyfriend, the Marine."

"First of all, yes he is a Marine and he's fighting in a war which well let's see, is way bigger than your issues right now and second of all no, Dean is not Jamie's hero. You are Nate."

"What?"

"Come with me."

I turned him around and wheeled him into the house and helped him up the stairs. When we got to Jamie's room I opened the closet door and shoved the clothes to the side.

"Look at that wall then tell me who your son's true hero is."

Nathan looked skeptical but looked inside the closet anyway. I knew what he was looking at. Nathan went on a rampage one night and threw all of his trophies to the floor. Jamie took them all and put them in his closet along with newspaper clippings about Nathan's basketball career, pictures of the three of them together and drawings Jamie had done. When I helped him back to his chair I noticed for the first time in a long time, Nathan had emotion on his face. I knelt down and looked him in the eye.

"Every night as I am putting Caleb and Nate to sleep they ask about you, while they love their daddy and he is a hero to them, so are you. I named one of my sons Nathaniel for a reason. If my son turns out to be half the man that my brother was growing up, and still can be, then I am going to be pretty damn lucky. I love you Nathan, but you need to step up and be the man that I know you can be, the man that our father wanted you to be. And please God start with a haircut and shave please!"

He laughed a little through the tears, but then he reached out and pulled me into a hug.

"You will walk again, you will play basketball again, and you will be Nathan again. You just need to get off your ass and do it. Goodnight."

I kissed his cheek and left the house. I had just enough time to get to the airport and pick up Peyton. When I saw her I smiled and gave her a long hug.

"I've missed you Peyt."

"I have missed you too Bell. It's so good to be home."

"Let's go."

We grabbed her bags and put them in the back of my car. She was staying at a hotel so I went with her to her room and we sat on her bed catching up.

"I just didn't like who I became there. LA changed me and I didn't like it."

"You left Peyton, that's what matters."

"And how are you supermom? Still chasing after three year old Dean Jr's?"

"Yeah, lucky me right?"

"God, when I look at where you and Haley ended up, with the people you love and with beautiful children and careers you love, I get jealous."

"Nothing to be jealous of Peyton, we obviously have our fair share of problems Peyton and we have to fight to make it work. I went from being the CEO of a multimillion dollar company to buying a house on the beach and spending my time redecorating. All though, since the main rooms are taken care of I can start keeping the boys and Jamie during the day."

"See, you went from being that CEO to being a babysitter and I see a smile that screams happy."

"You remember when we painted our names on the River Court blacktop after graduation and everything?"

"Of course."

"Do you remember that hope and happiness and inspiration we felt?"

"Every day."

"You just need to find it again Peyton, you need to think about what makes you happy and go for it."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is easy; you just need to believe in it."

"Thank you, Bell."

"Anytime. I better get going, Brooke and Sam have the kids and I never know how that will end. But you better see Brooke tomorrow; she's been bouncing off of the walls waiting for you."

"I miss her too, and I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight P. Sawyer."

"Night B. Scott."

I smiled at her one more time then left her hotel. My plan was to go pick up the boys from John and Mary's where Brooke and Sam were staying but I ended up back at that River Court staring at the names on the ground. Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Bella Scott, Haley James-Scott, Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Mouth McFadden, Skills Taylor, Junk and Fergie. It seemed like yesterday and a whole lifetime ago all at once. Here I am. 22 years old with three year old twins. I am happy, happier than I can ever remember being but at the same time there was a feeling of loss and I couldn't figure out why.

"You know, there is a funny thing about restricted numbers. You just never know where the person is calling from."

I turned around so fast I think I gave myself whiplash. Standing behind me was Dean, in full Marine uniform with a duffel at his feet.

"What are you doing here?"

"Got out early, and right now I am staring at the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet hoping that she will get over her shock so I can kiss her."

I just kept standing there, not sure if what I was seeing was real. He smiled, not his smirk but his actual smile, and he walked to me. It was when he put his arms around me that I let myself believe it was real. I threw my arms around him and held onto him as tightly as I could. I just held him for the longest time, crying and clinging on to him for dear life. When I finally pulled back I kissed him. When I pulled back I looked him in the eye.

"I have missed you so much."

"Trust me, I know. Where are the boys?"

"At your parents with Brooke and your brother."

"Let's go get them, then let's go home."

"Sounds amazing."

We got into my car and drove to John and Mary's. I walked in first and saw that the boys were playing with Sam and John while Brooke and Mary talked on the couch. I was happy to see Nathan there now, with Haley and Jamie.

"Uh guys? I have a surprise for you."

I opened the door wider and Dean walked in. It was pure chaos for the first half an hour, screams and shouts and hugs and tears, all of it rolled into one. Finally everybody calmed down, Dean and I were sitting on the couch, the boys both on his lap.

"It's damn good to see you boy."

"You too dad."

"We missed you Dean."

"Well I missed you guys too Brooke, thanks for taking care of Sammy. Nate, looking good man."

"You too. It's good to have you home."

"It's good to be home, believe me."

Later that night Dean and I were laying in bed.

"Dinner tomorrow will be fun."

"Yeah, Lucas and Peyton will be so happy to see you."

"I'm excited to see the reaction when they are in the same room for the first time."

"Evil."

"I try. I've missed you Bella."

"I've missed you too, so much."

"Well, now I'm home for good. How does this sound, me working at the garage with dad, the boys in school and sports and me and you in love."

"That sounds like the best thing I have heard in a long time, you know what's even better?"

"What?"

"Now that you're home we can finish the house!"

"You can't do that?"

"Bookshelves babe."

"Is that all I am to you? A handyman?"

"A drop dead gorgeous handyman who will get repaid the proper way of course."

"Interesting, anyway I can start that payment tonight?"

"I think that can be arranged."

_A window breaks down a long dark street_

_And a siren wails in the night_

_But I'm alright cause I have you here with me_

_And I can almost see through the dark there is light_

**Chapter and lyrics, Feels Like Home To Me**


	10. Good Time

"A little more, more, more, too far."

"Bella."

"Baby I'm sorry it's just a little too far. To the right a tiny bit…perfect."

"Thank God."

"I can't believe it, we're done."

"You are welcome."

"Hey, you live here too, so the house being in one piece should also make you happy."

"As long as you're happy."

"Then we're good. I have to take Nathan to PT, do you want to take the boys to the river court? Jamie I'm sure is dying to go."

"That'd be great. I will see you later."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

I gave him a kiss then walked out of the door. After picking up Nathan and dropping him off at the hospital I wasted the hour wait walking around the shops in town. When I went back for Nathan he was waiting outside.

"How'd it go?"

"Can I show you something?"

"Of course."

I watched as he locked the wheels on his chair and slowly, and painfully stood up. I couldn't believe it, he was standing. After a few seconds he sat back down and I gave him a hug.

"Nathan, that's amazing. Has Haley seen this?"

"No, I want to get a little stronger before showing her. But the doctor said that the pool would be really helpful too so I am going to start that."

"Look at you, all you needed was a good kick in the ass."

"And who better to deliver it right?"

"Of course. So Dean and I are taking bets on who will throw the first punch. Lindsay or Peyton?"

"Peyton, she's always been a fighter."

"That's who I was going with too. You ready to go home? Dean should be dropping Jamie off any minute."

"Sure, how is he?"

"Good, sometimes he stares off into space and I wonder what he's seeing, but I wasn't there so I can't know. When and if he wants to talk I'm there."

"You've always acted older than your age Bell."

"Gotta take care of my guys."

"How about we take care of you for a change?"

"You already did remember? I got shot."

"Thanks for that reminder. God that was the scariest couple of days in my entire life."

"Yeah, I've had a few of those. Like when you and Lucas jumped into the river after Dean's accident on the day of your wedding. And a few months ago, when Haley called me from the hospital."

"That was my own fault, I get that now."

"No Nathan it wasn't. You were defending Haley, and yeah you had a bit of a temper but you learned."

"And lost it all in the process."

"You haven't lost Haley, and you haven't lost Jamie. You sure as hell haven't lost me or Luke. You have a team of people behind you Nathan. And like I said you will play again, I believe that."

"Look at us."

"What?"

"How could a group of kids from Tree Hill go so far in life?"

"It's the water."

"I'm starting to believe that. Do you think that Dean could help me out with the PT and stuff?"

"Yeah, I bet he would love too. Come on, let's get you inside."

I helped him out of the car and into his wheelchair, when I pushed him inside we went to the kitchen where Dean was starting dinner. Jamie and the twins were outback in the pool where Dean could keep an eye on them from the window.

"Now's a good time to start Nate."

"Yeah, I'll go change."

He wheeled himself off to the downstairs bathroom where Haley had been keeping all of his clothes. I walked over and Dean wrapped his arms around me.

"How is he?"

"Really good, he was hoping that maybe you could help him out with his PT? He has to start going in the pool and stuff like that."

"Sure, I would love too. But first I need you to try this."

He led me over to the stove and got a small spoonful of the sauce he was making.

"That is the best thing I have ever tasted, God I missed your cooking."

"Well I missed Tree Hill drama, tonight is gonna be awesome."

"You are evil."

"That's why you love me."

"Among other things. Baby, can I say something?"

"Of course."

"I know that I can't understand what you saw and did over there, but I want to tell you that I'm proud of you and if you ever want to talk about it I am here to listen."

"Thank you."

"How are the guys?"

"Good, all happy to be home like me. We were thinking about all getting together for a big cookout and stuff and I was thinking that sense we are pretty much in the middle they could come here. We could have everyone over as well."

"That sounds great. How about the first weekend in March? That will give everyone time to make travel plans."

"Sounds good. Talked to my dad today, I start at the garage on Monday."

"Monday? Sure you don't want to take some more time and get settled."

"I have my whole life for that."

"Okay, well I am gonna help Nate out at the pool. Call me if you need help?"

"Sure thing."

I gave him a quick kiss then walked outside and put my feet in the pool while Nathan, using a float, walked slowly back and forth in the pool. Jamie, Nate and Caleb were cheering him on and swimming next to him. When Haley came home she walked outside and stopped dead at the site of Nathan walking in the pool. He walked over to the side where she bent down and kissed his cheek.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

I grabbed the boys and left those two alone outside. After getting them dried off and changed into clothes I set them up in the living room with the Playstation then walked into the dining room and set the table. Lucas and Lindsay showed up first closely followed by Brooke, Sam, Mary and John. As it goes Dean abandoned cooking in favor of going outback with the guys. Due to Nathan's new attitude all of them were drinking soda or water. I finished making the noodles and things while Haley made mini pizzas and stuff to put on the kids table. When the tables were set we called the guys back inside and that's when the doorbell rang. I shared a look with Haley and Brooke then stood up.

"I'll get it."

I walked to the door and let Peyton inside. After a quick hug I brought her into the dining room. Brooke ran from the table and gave her a huge hug as did all of the others. Lucas looked like he was going to be sick and Lindsay looked a bit pissed off. When everyone was settled we all sat down and started eating and talking. There was a lot of talk about how Dean and Nathan were doing then talk of Lucas's book and if he had gotten anywhere with writing his second. Then we talked about how Brooke and Sam were opening a Tree Hill store. Finally Lindsay looked over at Peyton.

"So, what brings you back to Tree Hill?"

"She's opening her own record label."

Peyton glanced at me with wide eyes but didn't say anything.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she is taking over the empty space in the back of Tric I already talked to mom about it. The construction starts pretty soon to make it a fully functioning recording label."

"Well Peyton that sounds great. What are you calling it?"

"Oh, well, uh I am leaning towards Red Bedroom Records."

"Wow, that sounds like it will be great Peyton."

"Thank you Lindsay."

Dean kicked my leg under the table and when I looked at him he had a smirk on his face. I held back my own laughter and looked over at Haley.

"So Hales how's the demonic English class?"

"Much better actually. Quentin the kid I was telling you about though, he quit the basketball team and I mean that's who he is. So I was thinking that maybe if a former Raven that was able to overcome a lot in his time would talk to him, things would get a little better for him?"

She smiled slightly and looked over and Nathan who looked concerned.

"I don't know if I am the best guy for the job Hales."

"Come on, look how far you have come in just twenty four hours? I think that talking to you would do a lot for Q."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do tomorrow."

"Thanks sweetie, and just one more question."

"What?"

"Are you trying to bring the mullet back?"

That broke the tension and everyone began laughing. When dinner was over we moved out onto the patio to talk while the kids could get back into the pool. By the time Dean and I carried the boys into their rooms and laid them in bed we were exhausted. I washed my face, changed and crawled into bed next to Dean.

"God I've missed this place."

"Yeah where else can you be subject to love triangles that never end?"

"At least the characters change."

"Cute."

"Yes I am."

I smacked his shoulder and laughed.

"Are you sure you want to go back to work tomorrow?"

"I am. I miss it, I miss working with Dad and being in the garage."

"I'm so happy you're home."

"Me too babe. Get some sleep."

"You too."

With one more kiss I snuggled closer to him and drifted off to sleep.

_I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
Time for a good time_

**Alan Jackson, Good Time **


	11. Time Of Your Life

**Chapter 11: Time Of Your Life**

**Skipping ahead again because this is going to be the final chapter. Thanks to those of you that stuck with me. So everything that happened in the show happened in the story, Q died, no Carrie though, and no Brooke Julian, Lindsay ran out on Luke and he called Peyton to Vegas and so on. Brooke and Sam also got married.**

"Dean Jonathon Winchester get your ass in gear now!"

"Isabella Scott stop yelling at me!"

"You are going to make me late for my own brother's wedding!"

"It's Lucas, chances are this will happen again."

"Dean."

"Kidding! God woman relax."

I stood there with my hands on my hips and watched him walk down the stairs. He did look great in his tux but I was still mad. He stopped in front of me and gave me a quick kiss then he checked to make sure the boys were ready. When we got to the lake they went off to the guy's tent while I went to the girls tent. When I walked in I stopped and stared.

"You make a beautiful bride/mom to be Peyton Sawyer."

"Thank you Bella. I can't believe we're finally getting married, and we're gonna have a family."

"No tears, if you start then I will start and it looks like Brooke is on the edge as it is."

"Funny B. Scott."

"Hilarious B. Winchester."

She smiled at me and wiped the corner of her eyes. Peyton truly looked beautiful in her dress and her mom to be glow. I finished helping Brooke get Peyton ready then Haley walked in followed by my mom.

"So, it looks like the minister can't make it."

"What?"

"No worries, Lucas had me ordained on the internet."

"Haley is my minister, awesome."

I rolled my eyes and by the time we were all ready Jamie, Caleb and Nate came running into the tent with their little tuxes on.

"Mommy?"

"Caleb?"

"Daddy says that uncle Luke is ready to get married and is scared that this one is going to run away when she finds out what a goof he really is."

All of the girls burst out laughing and I picked up Caleb and Nate.

"Well you run back out there and tell daddy that we are ready and he and Uncle Nate and Uncle Luke need to get ready okay?"

"Okay. Mommy you look really pretty today."

"Really pretty mommy."

"So do you mom."

I kissed Caleb and Nathan's cheek while Haley did the same with Jamie. Then the boy ran back out but right back in.

"And Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton and Grandma Karen look pretty too. And so does Grandma Mary but she is with Grandpa John talking to daddy."

Then they were gone again. I looked over at Peyton.

"Pretty soon it will be your little one calling you pretty."

"I can't wait."

"I am hoping you break the male curse we have going on here."

"Well Peyt, are you ready to get married?"

"Yes I am."

"Then let's go."

I gave her a tight hug then together all of us walked out of the tent and met up with Mary. She and my mom walked out and took a seat next to John and Andy. Haley was waiting up front with Lucas, Nathan, Dean and Sam. Then the music started and I walked down the aisle followed by Brooke then Peyton. Finally, Haley began to speak.

"Now I definitely have no idea what I am doing but if you think about it, that's kinda very Lucas and Peyton. Thankfully Bella Scott helped me steal a little something. Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott. Lucas wrote that in the eighth grade. Now Bella tells me that before Brooke, he used to talk about Peyton constantly, she almost came to hate Peyton because Lucas talked about her so much. Finally our boy sucked it up and talked to Peyton for the first time at this lake and she was a bitch. But he still wouldn't admit that she was human, no, he told Bella and Nathan that she was an angel, his angel. I believe in true love, I believe in love at first site. I believe that love conquers all. Hell if it didn't then this group of small town kids would be god knows where by now. That doesn't mean that there's not going to be hard days and difficult things to deal with because they're will be. But finding that person you love and knowing that person loves you back, it makes it all worth it. Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott. That was the dream and here we are ten years later, we all get to witness today, a dream come true. The vows."

Lucas took his ring from Nathan and slid it onto Peyton's finger.

"Peyton, I have loved you for so long. This ring, these words, they are just a simple way to show the rest of the world what has been in my heart for so long. I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. I always have and I always will."

Peyton wiped away some of her tears and slid Lucas's ring onto his finger.

"Lucas Scott, we have been through so much together and despite how confused I've been, lost I may have gotten there was always you, finding me and saving me. You deserve to be adored, so that's what we're going to do. Your baby and me, we are going to adore you for years to come. I am so terribly in love with you and I always will be."

"Well by the power vested in me by…one minute I now pronounce you man and wife. Lucas Scott you may kiss your bride."

"Finally."

Through the tears we all managed to clap for the wedding that has been in the works for years. The bridal party made its way back down the aisle and everyone went on their way to Tric for the reception. About an hour later I walked to the bar where Dean was leaning watching Jamie, Caleb and Nate dance with Skills, Fergie and Junk.

"Hey baby, you know I love Skills and I am happy he is the Godfather, but he's turning our kids into goofs."

"I think Q may have helped."

"True. What's up?"

"I think that my brother and your sister just went to have slutty wedding sex."

"Didn't need to know that."

"Well I didn't need to see Haley drag Nathan into the bathroom but here we are."

"Eww."

"Yeah."

I wrapped my arms around Dean and we watched everyone dance and have a good time. A few hours later we carried the kids into our house and put them in bed. Then we went back downstairs, grabbed a couple of beers and sat outside on the deck.

"So, we got through the day without a runaway bride."

"Thank God. You have fun baby?"

"I had a great time, Lucas is so happy now, it's been awhile sense I have seen him like that."

"Yeah, things got pretty dark after Q's death. I know that the boys are still dealing with it."

"Yeah, but I think it's great that Dre got so close with them, especially Jamie. His mom says he's been doing a lot better with the boys."

"Good. Where's your head at Bell?"

"Good, it's good. Everyone is home, safe and happy. The boys are getting so big, I am pretty sure Brooke is pregnant and trying to hide it until after the Lucas Peyton wedding glow fades and Nathan and Haley, two kids married in their junior year are more in love then they were the day they exchanged vows."

"We've had a good life. And to think, I didn't even want to move here."

"What?"

"Junior year, I had just gotten over my accident and now my parents wanted to rip me away from my friends and family to move some place they had visited once. I was less than pleased."

"So what changed your surly opinion?"

"Lunch on the first day of school. You."

"Always a charmer."

"Always, and trust me that will never change."

"Good."

The inside house phone started going off so Dean went inside to answer it. When he came back out there were tears in his eyes.

"Dean?"

"It's Peyton, we have to go to the hospital."

I got up and grabbed the boys, we dropped them off at the Field's with Jamie. When we got to the hospital we joined Lucas in the deck above the ER where Peyton was. Nobody knew what to say so we just stood there with him. Waiting for news. The next day I let myself into Lucas and Peyton's to drop off the wedding gifts. I peered into the nursery and gave a small smile. Lucas was sitting in the rocking chair with his daughter in his arms.

"Hey brother."

"Hey sister. Come on in."

I walked farther into the room and he stood up.

"Want to hold her?"

"I would love too."

Carefully he handed the little girl over to me and I sat in the chair.

"Hi sweetie, it's your aunt Bella. You are the most beautiful little girl in the world, yes you are. And now I don't have to be the only female Scott. Your mommy and your daddy love you so much but I am going to warn you now, your daddy is way over protective."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. I should know I grew up with you. Any change with Peyton?"

"Not yet, we're heading over though if you want to go?"

"I'd love too. Dean already took the boys over."

We got the baby ready and into her car seat then we went to the hospital. Lucas went into Peyton's room alone while the rest of us were in the waiting room, the boys were in the hospital daycare down the hall. I passed the baby off to my mom and rested against Dean's shoulder.

"How are you?"

"Scared."

"Everything is going to be fine. Peyton is to damn stubborn to let go."

"I hope you are right."

"I am."

An hour later Brooke walked into Peyton's room then walked right back out.

"She's awake."

We all walked in and watched as my mom handed her the baby. Peyton held her close and kissed her forehead.

"Hi you beautiful little girl. Your mommy loves you Sawyer Brooke Scott."

**One Week Later:**

"Okay, so why am I meeting you here near the river at night? Is this it? You have finally snapped and want to kill me?"

"Funny Bells."

"What's up Nate?"

"Something happened, and I needed to talk to you about it."

"Is Haley okay? Jamie?"

"Fine, they are fine. Lucas just pulled up, I can tell you both."

We walked over to the picnic table and sat down just the three of us, me in the middle as usual.

"What's up Nate?"

"My coach called me into his office this morning, I'm not a Charleston Chief anymore."

"Oh Nathan, I am so sorry."

"I'm sorry man, is there anything we can do?"

"Yeah, take a road trip to Charlotte, watch your brother play point guard for the Charlotte Bobcats."

"What?"

"Nate?"

"It happened, I got called up."

"You're in the NBA?"

"I'm in the NBA."

Lucas and I tackled Nathan off of the table and onto the ground.

"You two are going to kill me before I even play a game."

"I am so proud of you Nathaniel Scott."

"This is terrific man, I can't wait to see my brother play in the NBA. Well, I guess I have something to tell you guys too."

"What?"

"Peyton, Sawyer and I are taking off for awhile."

"Going where?"

"We don't know, but we're going to be gone for awhile."

"How long?"

"Six months, a year. Not really sure yet."

"Lucas"

"I know, it's sudden and everything but it's something Peyton and I have been talking about for awhile. We're heading out in the morning."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So you should get home to pack and so should Nate."

"Probably."

"Hey guys, I got a ball in the car."

"Shoot around?"

"Sounds great."

For the rest of the night the three of us played basketball and talked and joked around. When it came time to go home I hugged Lucas for a long time then he took off. I looked over at Nathan.

"So, when do I get a jersey?"

"Soon as I can get you one. Saw Whitey today."

"Really? How did it go?"

"Told me how proud he was of me."

"Dad would be too Nathan, so proud. I can't believe it."

"I know, I pinch myself from time to time."

"Nathaniel Scott you are in the NBA. You overcame so much, you overcame getting shoved through a window and some of the darkest times of your life. I have never been so proud of you."

"Thank you, thank you for giving me the kick in the ass I needed. I need you there, my first game. You and Dean and the boys."

"We will be. You know it. We will be there with Haley, Jamie, Brooke, Sam and Dre. God Nate, Q would be proud of you. I bet he is."

"I think so. I better get home. Haley wants Jamie to watch Mouth's broadcast that she recorded."

"Go home Nate, go make your son the happiest little boy in the world. I love you brother."

"I love you too."

I gave him a tight hug then got into my car and went home. The boys were already in bed and Dean was talking with Sam and Brooke in the kitchen. I set my stuff down and sat in Dean's lap.

"Where were you?"

"Well I was playing ball with Lucas and Nathan. Luke and Peyton are taking off for awhile."

"Yeah, Peyton told me."

"And then Nathan is leaving too."

"What? Where is he going? Are Haley and Jamie leaving?"

"Well we can all take a road trip to see him. I mean he is the new point guard for the Charlotte Bobcats."

"What?"

"No way!"

"Oh my God!"

"Yeah, he got the call. He's in the NBA."

Even though Nathan wasn't there we all had a drink to celebrate, except for Brooke.

"B. Winchester when are you finally going to tell us."

"Tell you what?"

"That you and Sammy and going to be parents?"

"How did you know?"

"I know you."

"Well yes, Sam and I are having a baby."

"More to drink too then. Congrats little brother."

"Thanks man."

We spent the rest of the time talking and laughing. By the time Brooke and Sam went home it was about five in the morning. I looked at Dean.

"The kids will be up in a few hours."

"Crap, I hate that you are right."

"You love me."

"I do. I know that there has already been a lot of excitement tonight but there was another reason Sam and Brooke were here."

"What?"

"I had to show them something."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, then he got down on one knee.

"Isabella Scott, please do me the honor of becoming my wife."

I looked down at him and smiled.

"Why?"

"Why? Because I have loved you from the first moment I saw you. You are amazing to my family and my friends, because you are the mother of my children and the most beautiful woman in the world. But mainly because I am head over heels in love with you and never want to let you go. Marry me."

"About time you asked Winchester."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, I will marry you."

He slid the ring onto my finger and picked me up in a tight hug. When he put me down he kissed me forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

The next week Brooke, Sam, Haley, Jamie, Caleb, Nate, Dre, Dean and I were all in the stands in the stadium waiting for the game to start.

"From the University of Maryland standing at 6 foot 2, from Tree Hill, North Carolina wearing number 12 the Charlotte Bobcats point guard Nathan Scott!"

Seconds after the announcer said his name I felt my phone go off in my pocket, it was a text from Lucas and Peyton.

_You tell Nathan that he looks great and that we are so proud of him. Love and miss you all LOTS._

I smiled and put my phone back into my pocket. And the intros were made we all sat down to watch Nathan play in his first NBA game.

**Two Months Later:**

"Now Brooke Davis-Winchester couldn't be here today so instead will you please welcome Bella Scott!"

I stepped off from backstage and walked out to meet with Ellen DeGeneres and her audience. I gave her a small hug then sat down across from her.

"Bella, welcome to the show."

"Thank you very much."

"Now, you were the CEO of Clothes Over Bro's is that right?"

"Yes it is, I was the CEO for two years before moving back to Tree Hill for my family."

"Right you have two boys correct?"

"Yes twins."

"Now they are each named after family members?"

"Yes, Caleb Keith Samuel Winchester. Caleb was my grandfathers name, Keith was my father's name and Samuel is my fiancés brother. Then there is Nathaniel Jonathon Lucas Winchester. Nathaniel is my brother, Jonathon in my fiancés father and Lucas is my other brother."

"And your fiancé is Dean Winchester correct?"

"Yes."

"What does he do?"

"He was a Marine for four years and now he runs a family business with his father."

"That's wonderful. Now let's talk about something here, you have been photographed many times with your best girlfriends I would call them, Haley James-Scott who is your sister in law let's start with her. She is a teacher at Tree Hill high and she is also a very popular recording artist."

"Yes she is."

"She married Nathan?"

"Yes at the very end of our Junior year in high school."

"Wow, that's…"

"Intense? Yes it is."

"Okay next is Peyton Scott, she is married to Lucas?"

"Yes."

"And she owns Red Bedroom Records which is one of the most talked about Labels around."

"Yea ma'am."

"And then there is Brooke Davis-Winchester who founded Clothes Over Bro's."

"Yes."

"Wow, that's one talented group of friends. But that's not all from what I hear. Your brother Lucas is a three time bestselling author and Nathan is a point guard in the NBA for the Bobcats. Sam Winchester is the new CEO of Clothes Over Bro's, what is in that southern water?"

"I wish I could tell you but I have no idea."

"So you have your family and your friends and a wedding soon right?"

"Yes, I am getting married in a few months."

"Well congratulations. You are also here to tell us about a new venture for Clothes Over Bro's correct?"

"Yes. There are four new lines coming out. First is the maternity line called Baby Bump and the other is the children's line called Baby Brooke. And then she made a line based off of my two sons and my nephew Jamie called Little Ballers. It's a cute line which focuses on the male gender. There are tuxes and suits and play clothes, school clothes. We actually have my boys and Jamie here to show some of the stuff off. We'll have Jamie come out first he is showing the more couture stuff."

Jamie walked out dressed in a little C over B tux and walked around the stage before sitting next to me.

"Next is my son Nate and he is showing the play clothes."

Nate walked out in little basketball shorts and a sleeveless basketball shirt with a little nerf basketball in his hands and sat next to Jamie.

"Now we have my other son Caleb and he is showing the school clothes portion of the line."

Caleb walked out in khaki shorts with and unbuttoned button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a plain white t-shirt underneath it. He walked around a little bit then sat next to his brother.

"These are the cutest little boys."

"Thank you."

"Now what is the fourth line?"

"Well Brooke figured since she was making a line for young males she would do the same thing for young girls and this line is called Brookie Monster which is a nickname I gave her years ago. And the best part of Brookie Monster and Little Ballers is that it's really for any age."

"Well it sounds like it is going to be great Bella is was amazing to meet you and the kids and good luck with everything."

"Thank you so much. It was great meeting you too."

After I left the studio I got the kids into the limo and I slid in next to Dean who wrapped his arm around me.

"So now how do you feel about filling in for Brooke during the pregnancy?"

"My feet hurt."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too. Now let's go home."

"Gladly."

He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes for the rest of the ride to the airport. Things were going great, my life is where I wanted it to be and I was happy right where I was.

_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

**And the end has arrived. **


End file.
